Finding You In The Galaxy REWRITE
by Mditty123
Summary: Bella falls through a wormhole after Edward leaves her in the woods and lands in Sakaar. She learns she has abilities and the Grandmaster quickly becomes interested in her. But Bella doesn't want to be used again. Then the Lord of Thunder shows up. How can Bella be with her other half when she can't trust anyone to hold her heart again?
1. Prologue

**So this is the rewrite of Finding You In The Galaxy. After this whole story is up, I will be deleting the original. **

**I felt like there wasn't enough Thor / Twilight crossover stories and definitely not enough that are completed. And I absolutely loved Thor Ragnarok! It was hilarious. Hopefully I can add some romance to the story. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward says once he dragged Bella a couple feet into the woods behind her house.

She was trying to figure out why Edward had taken her into the woods to have this conversation when she finally understood what he was telling her. She was feeling nauseous. "You... You don't want me?" Bella breathed out and Edward can barely hear her even with his vampire hearing.

"No."

"This is about my soul, isn't it?" Bella was furious now but it still sounded like she was begging. "Carlisle told me. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you! It's already yours!" She was trying to somehow explain to the vampire how much she loved him and what she is willing to do for him.

"It's not about your soul Bella. You're just not good for me!" He kept a cold face and spoke slowly like she was a child so she could fully absorb what he was saying. Bella felt like he was deliberately trying to hurt her with each word he spoke.

Bella knew what he was trying to say. "You mean not good enough for you. Edward, what happened with Jasper was nothing." She was on the verge of tears. But she didn't cry. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her this way. Depressed, humiliated.

"Nothing compared to what could've happened. I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." His face never once changed from his cold expression as he spoke.

"Don't do this." Bella whispers and Edward could almost hear the agony in her voice.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." It was an order and she nodded on reflex. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course." He told her offhandedly. "I promise, this is the last time you'll ever see me. It will be as if I never existed. Don't worry. You're human. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"What about your memories?" Bella tried to hold back the lump on her throat.

"Well, I won't forget. But _my_ kind… we're very easily distracted." He said with a smirk.

"What about the others?" Bella held onto the last thread of hope.

"They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye. I convinced them a clean break would be better." That was like another punch to the gut. _They left and didn't even care enough about me to say goodbye!_

Bella was still zoned out from his words so she doesn't realize until it's too late as He lightly pressed his lips to her for head. Bella's eyes closed trying to savor every millisecond.

Bella opens her eyes when she feels an unnatural breeze.

He's gone.

Edward's gone.

Bella stumbles after him in the direction she thinks he left.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Bella is trying to keep it together somewhat so she can get Edward back to her.

"How could he break-up with me in the middle of the woods and just leave me here?!" Bella shouts at nobody.

At that moment, Bella trips on a log and starts tumbling down a narrow hill.

As she goes, she gets the obvious scraps and bruises. Then she hits her head on a tree trunk and quickly loses consciousness.

In her passed out state, Bella counties to roll all the way to the bottom of the hill and right through a wormhole.

The wormhole leads to Sakaar.

* * *

**So, the rewrite has begun and this is the new prologue. I hope you liked it! **

**Please****review and tell me what you think of the changes!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_At that moment, Bella trips on a log and starts tumbling down a narrow hill. _

_As she goes, she gets the obvious scraps and bruises. Then she hits her head on a tree trunk and quickly loses consciousness._

_In her passed out state, Bella counties to roll all the way to the bottom of the hill and right through a wormhole. _

_The wormhole leads to Sakaar._

**Now**

Bella comes through the wormhole in Sakaar's sky. Still unconscious, she drops all the way down and lands on a trash pile then tumbles down it. Hitting multiple objects on her way down startled her awake. Laying on the ground, the injured girl was quickly becoming sore from her crash landing. She can't believe her luck. Only Bella can roll down a hill in Forks, through a portal that drops her down a trash pile hill. She has never felt such a connection to the story of Alice in Wonderland.

She sits up slowly and looks at her surroundings trying to figure out where the hell she was. Nothing but trash piles surrounded her. She has never seen so much useless junk in her life.

When she looks further off into the distance, she can see buildings. Which means civilization. She felt a spark of hope. However, the need to curl into a ball and hyperventilate was overpowering it. But, Bella was determined not to freak out. That won't help anything right now. She had to keep a cool head so she has a chance to survive.

Bella is slow to stand but eventually achieves her goal. She knows that right now her only chance of survival is if she heads towards civilization. With her decision made, she makes her way towards the buildings.

Bella hasn't even taken her first step before she sees people coming out from their hiding places behind the trash piles to surround her. Bella realizes that they must have seen her land and none of them offered their help so they are all either incredibly shy, which she doubts, or they are up to no good. Looking them over, Bella is going with option number two.

She notices the clothes they are wearing is made with material she has never seen before. And the style is like nothing from the modern age. The people have masks that cover their face. The group is also holding weapons that are obviously not from Earth, they look far too advanced.

They have her completely surrounded now with their weapons pointed at her as they slowly start to close in on the injured girl. They obviously aren't trying to make friends.

Bella doesn't have a clue what to do. She doesn't have anything to defend herself. And she's never actually fought anybody before. Definitely never threw a punch. And even if she could get her punch to connect with someones face, she doubts it will make an impact.

One person stepped forward, with what she assumed was a high-tech gun. They pushed her making her fall and hit her head hard against the ground. They all close in on her and start to beat her. Punching and kicking her. Pulling her hair. She could even feel someone bite her on her outer right thigh. In another part of her mind, the part that wasn't filled with ultimate fear thought it was weird that they weren't using their weapons. "_Why wouldn't they just shoot her and get it over with."_

Bella could feel a rib crack. She also knew her bottom lip was split when she was running her tongue along it. She could feel her right eye swelling after an especially hard hit. And one person repeatedly jumped on her left ankle. If it wasn't broken, it will definitely have a nasty sprain.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She knew if she didn't do something soon she was really going to die. With that thought, Bella instinctively jerked her arms out. Something inside Bella had bursted out. It was like a switch being flipped. A blue energy force explodes from her body. The energy collided with the attacking group and pushed them back at least 20 feet from her. Bella was completely baffled. She was panting and staring at the bodies lying on the ground around her. They had appeared to have lost consciousness as they didn't move from where they landed. Either that or they were dead.

Bella had no idea what the hell just happened. She was scared out of her mind. She felt like this energy inside her has been waiting to come out for so long. It was instinctual and felt almost natural.

With the fear that the attacking group will soon awaken, Bella starts limping towards the direction of the buildings trying not to think about what just happened or else she might have a severe panic attack.

While limping to her destination all Bella could think was "_Okay, Bella. Get to civilization first before you decide what to do next. Just do everything one step at a time so you don't have a panic attack."_

* * *

After Bella came through the wormhole, a woman got an alert about the girl's arrival. The woman landed her ship away from the action behind a trash pile to hide from the others. She watched how the residence of the trash land handled the new arrival.

The woman saw how the group outnumbered the girl. They didn't even hold back beating her. She saw a man hit the girls eye. "_If she makes it out of this, she's going to have a hell of a bad shiner."_

She didn't help the girl because the women didn't think she was worth saving. "_This girl is of no use to me and she can't do anything that would bring in any money."_ The girl looked weak. And if you are weak, you can never survive on this planet. She thought if the girl couldn't defend herself then she deserves to be beaten.

The women watched as a blue energy force come from the girl's body, pushing the group away from her. Somehow the girl was able to knock all of them out with that one explosion of power. At that moment, she realized that there is more to this girl than meets the eye.

The women saw how the girl looked around herself confused and then her left eye widened, her right eye was already swollen shut. She saw the girl was scared out of her mind. Her breathing picked up, the women realized the girl was about to have a panic attack.

All of a sudden, the girl's eye closed and she took a couple deep breaths. After a few minutes, the girl opened her eyes and starts limping towards the direction of the buildings. She knows the girl will eventually make it to the palace.

The women goes back to her ship to video message the Grandmaster. The women was hoping to get a big payload for alerting the Grandmaster to her arrival.

The Grandmaster appears on the women's screen. "Ah, Scrapper 142, Hello! What is it you found for me today? Is it another contender?" He asks excitedly.

"No, I don't think you want to use her as a contender. This girl doesn't seem like much at first but there is definitely something about her. She is special. She's someone to look into and certainly someone to keep around." 142 says knowing for a fact that the Grandmaster will pay big for this one.

* * *

**So here is chapter one. Tell me what you think!**

**Like with the original story, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for the sequel.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry about my absence but I had two philosophy exams in one week. My mom said I need to focus more on school, but just to let you know ,I would much rather be doing this. **

**Here's Chapter 2. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously **

_The women goes back to her ship to video message the Grandmaster. The women was hoping to get a big payload for alerting the Grandmaster to her arrival._

_The Grandmaster appears on the women's screen. "Ah, Scrapper 142, Hello! What is it you found for me today? Is it another contender?" He asks excitedly._

_"No, I don't think you want to use her as a contender. This girl doesn't seem like much at first but there is definitely something about her. She is special. She's someone to look into and certainly someone to keep around." 142 says knowing for a fact that the Grandmaster will pay big for this one._

**Now**

**Grandmaster's POV**

"What's so special about this particular girl?" Now I was intrigued hearing the amusement in her voice.

"I think you would like to figure this one out yourself. It will be sure to add to the "wow" factor." I could tell she was messing with we but I didn't really care. All I could think about was the girl. She must really be something remarkable if she caught the eye of Scrapper 142.

"The girl is walking towards the cities entrance as we speak. She should arrive in approximately three hours with the way she's limping. The people of the junk wasteland did a real number on her."

I cut 142 off there. "Well, if she's so special why didn't you help her?"

"I didn't figure out her… uniqueness… until they had started beating her." The woman defended herself. "I was going to let them have her but then, out of nowhere, she handled them herself. Whatever is happening to this girl seems to be a new development. It doesn't look like she can control it. Just a word of warning, be careful around her."

142 didn't show it on her face but I could hear a little bit of concern in her voice when she told me of this girl's injuries. I could also detect a note of protectiveness. I don't think 142 noticed this herself. "_What is it about this girl that could make my stone-faced Scrapper show even the tiniest bit of emotion."_

"I am expecting a big payment for this one. I'm positive you will be thanking me for years to come." I playfully rolled my eyes at her. Even with her concern for the injured girl, 142 still had her mind on the money. But, it's no matter, I will pay her if this girl is truly what 142 says she is.

* * *

I quickly made my way out of the palace and to the entrance of my city with four guards following behind me, as was usual whenever I left the palace. I was practically bouncing where I stood in anticipation as I waited for this mysterious girl. I couldn't wait to see the one who piqued 142's interest.

I do find it odd that Scrapper 142 said that this girl wouldn't be a contender. If she is not a fighter, what is it that 142 thinks is so special about her? 142 was the one who brought me my glorious champion and she seems more fascinated by the girl then she ever was in him.

It was two hours later that I could see a girl about a mile away from where I stood waiting at the entrance to my city. I have no doubt that that is the remarkable girl Scrapper 142 was talking about. I had the guards stay back out of sight so the wouldn't frighten her.

She was stumbling around from what I could tell at this distance was a rather bad limp and it became clearer as she got closer. She looks to have her arms holding her midsection in a way that seems to be the only thing keeping herself held together. Scrapper 142 didn't inform me what the trash land group did exactly, but they must have really put her through the ringer for her to come out like that. I can now see why 142 sounded concerned.

As the injured girl advances closer, it's becoming easier to scan over her body to see just what had happened. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were torn in several places which were obvious signs of her attack. Her right eye was swollen shut and becoming more pronounced by the minute. The poor thing looks like she can barely even walk on her left leg by the way she was trying her best to keep pressure off it.

However as I looked closer at the girl, behind all the dirt and bruises already forming and even with all the injuries maring her skin, I can still see her overwhelming beauty.

Her hair had a vibrant mahogany coloring with red highlights that seemed to be more pronounced when the sun hit her at just the right angle. The sections of her hair that weren't all tangled together were long, coming down to elbow length. Her left unswollen eye shows she has almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. And she had the cutest button nose. She has the most beautiful pouty lips any man would want to kiss, even with that cut on the bottom lip. And I am so tempted to do just that. She also had an innocent appeal to her that i just wanted to corrupt.

The beautiful injured girl was about 30 feet away from me now and I don't think she has noticed me yet. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. I tried to make it look like I was just now exiting the cities entrance so she doesn't think that I've been waiting here for her and blatantly staring, even though that is exactly what I've been dong. I conjure my best acting skills and put a concerned expression on my face as I start waving my hand to make myself seem friendly and to also make her believe I only wanted to offer my help.

I guess when she saw movement she was brought out of her thoughts because she finally made eye contact with me. She hesitantly limped her way towards me, seeming to wonder if she could trust me. "_Smart girl._" I gave her my best friendly smile while my expression still showed that I was concerned about what had happened to her.

"Hello. I have just been informed of your arrival. I am truly, deeply sorry about what you had to go through when you landed here. The people of Sakaar's junk wasteland have never followed my rule. I promise you that there will be punishment for all of those involved." That's obviously a lie, but I will do whatever it takes to get this beauty on my side.

"Sakaar?" She asked me with a confused tilt to her head, which was just adorable. She looked like one of those confused Earth dogs.

"Ah right. Please excuse my manners. I will explain. Yes, Sakaar is the planet you are now on. Sakaar is a trash planet surrounded by wormholes. Wormholes are usually hidden on other planets throughout the Galaxy that lead here. I am the Grandmaster. The original, the ruler and creator of Sakaar. I am in charge of this vast and chaotic metropolis."

**End Grandmaster's POV**

**No POV**

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she had to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her throat. "_I'm on a different planet?! First HE breaks up with me in the damn forest, then I fall down a hill and apparently went through a wormhole and now I'm on a different planet?! What the HELL?!"_

The Grandmaster continues when seeing her reaction to his words. "By the way you are dressed and the fact that you most likely have no knowledge of other planets and their inhabitants, I'm guessing you are from Earth."

She nods to answer him, not trusting her voice. He waits silently more a few minutes so the information can sink in. After the expression of complete shock leaves her face, the Grandmaster sees the beauty is having a difficult time keeping herself from breaking down in front of him.

"What is your name?" The Grandmaster asked, hoping to get her mind off this. It actually hurt him to see this girl look so depressed.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." She answered in barely a whisper.

"Well, Bella why don't you come with me?" He is excited about the prospect of getting to know the beauty, with a bonus of finding out what she can do.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't really know you well enough." She didn't trust him so she tried to be polite and turn down his offer nicely. However, she saw his expression slip for just a second and she could tell that what she said had angered him.

"No, no. I insist. Come with me, I can set you up with a room in my palace." Bella opens her mouth but the Grandmaster cuts her off before she can get a word out. "I won't take no for an answer." He pushed. Besides, where else will you go?"

Bella felt like he was commanding her and if she did say no, she knew she would be taken by force. This was proven when she saw four guards move from behind a wall, where they had apparently been hiding the whole time, to stand behind the Grandmaster. She decided to go because if she went with the man willingly, she would have the upper hand.

"What's the catch?" Bella asked, putting on an interested expression trying to play along without seeming suspicious.

"You are quite clever. Don't worry about it too much. You will find out when the time is right. Now, follow me." He took her hand and pulled her towards what she assumed was the direction of the palace. The guards were quick to follow behind the two.

The grandmaster slowed his pace when Bella was having trouble keeping up with him because of her limp. When she looked to him, she could have sworn she saw an annoyed expression pass across his face. However, it was gone to quickly to be sure so she dismissed it.

They made their way through the city towards the palace. On their walk, Bella was able to see the Sakaaran people interacting with each other. She noticed that there were a lot of things she didn't recognize which was just further prove that she was very far from home.

She noticed that the people of Sakaar didn't seem to differ that much from the people of Earth. Sure they looked completely different but Sakaarans, like the people of Earth, seem to just be trying to live their life one day at a time.

When the Sakaarans saw the Grandmaster, they quickly stepped out of his way and gave a deep bow until he was gone. They seemed terrified of him. Bella didn't take this as a good sign, but she'll play along until she figures out what she will do next. For right now, she will work on gaining his favor even though she doesn't trust him. She will pretend that she is in awe of how scared of him the people are. This way, he won't have a reason to doubt her. "_Maybe I can live through this and somehow find a way home." _She thought.

The ruler walked passed his subjects without a second glance. He acted like they were beneath him. Bella felt it was incredibly rude the way he just ignored their presence, but she imagined he saw quite a few people every day and it probably got tiring. The civilians also seemed to let escape a deep sigh of relief when the Grandmaster passed by them. "_What kind of ruler does this make him if his subjects are so terrified of him?"_

After a fifteen minute walk, the group reached the palace entrance with the Grandmaster still pulling Bella by the hand. The guards guarding the front entrance quickly opened the tall doors once they saw him. "Welcome to my palace." The Grandmaster said to her smugly.

As they waited for the doors to open for them, Bella looked up to take the palace in. The building was more of a skyscraper then something one would expect a King would live in. Bella didn't know why but she was expecting something more like the typical fairytale castle from her childhood storybooks. The palace was by far the tallest building in all of Sakaar letting everyone know where the Grandmaster lived. It had a very unique architectural design, nothing like she had ever seen on Earth. It almost looked like a Native American totem pole in building form with colors of red, gold, green, and blue randomly added in. Five gigantic silver heads were sculpted onto the front of the building and a sixth head was unidentifiable because it was in the process of being built at the top of all the others. Two of the heads had a more human appearance then the others and the other three seemed to be from species Bella didn't even know existed.

Bella wasn't giving anymore time to see what else there was as the Grandmaster lead (more like pulled) her through the doors and down multiple hallways turning several times. Bella didn't know if the palace was built like a maize or if the Grandmaster was trying to make her lose her sense of direction. He was moving them so fast, Bella hardly had any time to take in the Sakaaran decor in the rooms they passed by. One thing she knew for sure was that the palace encompassed wall-to-wall technology, which was most likely their to impress his guest more than anything else. Thanks to all his running around, Bella's leg was killing her. She was surprised the four guards didn't have to sprint to keep up with them.

After what seemed like forever, the Grandmaster finally stops in front of a set of metal double doors. The doors were opened by guards standing outside the room. The doors opening announced their presence and all occupants of the room stopped talking as they quickly stood and bowed to the man as he entered the room. "_So, even if they are apart of the Grandmaster's inner circle, they are still scared of him. This is good to know. It means he easily loses his temper even with those he considers close to him."_

With his subject's attention on him, it unintentionally brought their gazes to the injured girl Their Grandmaster was pulling behind him. Bella became even more uncomfortable than she already was with all of their eyes of her. Especially in her state of ripped clothes and having a busted up, bruised body. She could feel her cheeks growing red so the girl looked to her feet allowing her tangled long brown hair to fall hiding her face from their view.

Noticing their focus was on the beautiful girl he claimed as his, the Grandmaster called everyone's attention to him. "I have good news my loyal subjects. We have a new addition to Sakaar. This is the lovely Isabella Swan. She arrived here by a wormhole from Earth. She will be staying here in my palace. I want everyone to get used to her presence because she will be spending a lot of her time around me. This is her new home so I want you to make her feel welcome."

Bella thought this was the Grandmaster's way of trying to be friendly and help her get to know Sakaar's people, but she felt like he didn't word what he was saying right. She felt like he was declaring ownership of her. Bella didn't like it. Not one bit. After her introduction was finished, Bella received two different looks from everyone in the room. One look, which was mostly from the women, showed their jealousy. They acted like she was in their spot. "_Newsflash ladies, I don't want to be here!"_ The second look was on all the other faces of the room. This look was like they were saying they knew something she didn't. This sent a chill down her spine.

The Grandmaster clapped his hands bringing the attention back to him and Bella out of her thoughts. "Well, that's all for now. Go back to what you were doing."

The Grandmaster once again took Bella's hand and lead her over to a woman standing beside a rather large chair that was different for all the other chairs in the room. She assumed that this was the Grandmaster's throne. The woman was vigilant as she kept watch over everyone in the room and seemed to be ready to attack at any moment if needed.

"Bella, this is my bodyguard Topaz. She is my right-hand man, or woman, whatever, and assists me in overlooking the prisoners. If you have an issue and you can't find me, I want you to go to her." Bella thought Topaz looked human with her Asian features but she also thought the Grandmaster was Human at first now there is something in her gut telling her that this man is definitely not human. She was dressed differently than all the other guards in her yellow and black armour with a sword at her hip which confirms to Bella that this woman is the Grandmaster's right-hand man. She looks rather buff for a woman, proving her strength. Her black hair is pushed back in tight bun not letting a single strand of hair out of order. Topaz also has unusual white markings on her forehead that Bella doesn't recognize the symbols of. Bella also noticed that her lips seemed to always hold a smirk that looks somewhat sadistic.

"Hello." Bella says, giving Topaz a friendly smile not wanting to get on the woman's bad side. Bella is fearing her more then she does the Grandmaster. Topaz just nods at her in return.

The Grandmaster spoke again bringing Bella's attention to him. "I am going to send you with some of the palace maids now. They are going to take you to what will be your room during your stay here. They will help get you cleaned up and settled in. Then in about two hours I am going to send the Sakaaran healers to your room. They will be able to help you with your injuries. I will have food sent to your room for dinner tonight. After dinner, I will go to your room so we can talk. Be ready for me once you are finished eating." Bella nods her head acting like a good little girl following all the rules. However, she was feeling a little dazed. He was commanding her but at the same time he is still going out of his way to help her. She had never been taken care of like this before, it's usually her job to take care of others. Well, except during her time with the Cull-. Bella couldn't contain the flinch when thinking of their name. "_It's like its HIM all over again! Never letting me do things my way! Telling me what to do like he somehow owns me! NO, stop! Don't think about them right now. You can wallow in pity when you are by yourself in the privacy of your room. Right now, you need to focus. You are on a different planet and have other pressing matters to think about."_

Expelling the thoughts from her mind, Bella decides that she will go along with what the Grandmaster has set up for her. It's not like she can refuse a free room with free meals. However, she won't trust him. There is just something about him that rubs Bella the wrong way and she can't shake it off.

Two women, who she assumed where palace maids by the way they were dressed, come out of nowhere grabbing Bella's hands and lead her out of the room after hearing the Grandmaster's directions. "Place her in the room next to mine."

Once the maids have taken Bella out of the room, the Grandmaster pulls Topaz to the back of the room out of the others hearing range. "Topaz, this is the girl Scrapper 142 called me about. 142 was right." Topaz rolled her eyes hearing that. Everyone knew that Topaz didn't like Scrapper 142. The Grandmaster ignores it, being used to it by now. "This girl is very interesting and I can tell there is something special hidden inside of her. I want you to arrange for the healers to arrive at her room in two sure they take all of their equipment. The group in the junk wasteland really roughed her up as I'm sure you saw. Also, make sure you are nice to her, I want her to feel like she belongs here. I have a new plane for the future and this girl is a vital part of it. She will become very important to me and all of Sakaar in the near future."

Topaz didn't quite understand how the tiny, beaten girl would be useful in the Grandmaster's plan but she accepted nonetheless and quickly got to work. She has long gotten used to dealing with the Grandmaster.

Topaz leaves him to go about what she was commanded to do. The Grandmaster sits on his throne to think over the day's events and to perfect his plan involving Bella.

"_She will be my Queen."_

* * *

**That turned out longer than I expected it to be. As you can tell things are starting to change and it will continue to change as the story goes on. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Like with the original story, I would love to hear your thoughts on ideas for the sequel.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Bella is settling in.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_Topaz didn't quite understand how the tiny, beaten girl would be useful in the Grandmaster's plan but she accepted nonetheless and quickly got to work. She has long gotten used to dealing with the Grandmaster._

_Topaz leaves him to go about what she was commanded to do. The Grandmaster sits on his throne to think over the day's events and to perfect his plan involving Bella._

"_She will be my Queen."_

**Now**

**Bella's POV**

The palace maids assist me in walking out of the throne room and away from the Grandmaster. They lead me through the halls to an elevator. I couldn't read the numbers on the buttons for which floor they were taken me two. It was in some alien language. Just my luck. I'm just going to have to remember what the symbol looks like.

In no time at all we arrive at our floor and the two maids are leading me off the elevator through some more halls and we stop in front of a door, which I'm assuming is mine. The path was easy enough to remember, I just have to be careful about where I turn.

The two women help me into the room and set me down on the bed. They told me to wait while they prepare everything.

I didn't respond and they went off to complete their tasks. While I waited I decided to explore the room. Well, as much as I could explore it from where I sat on the bed. My body hurt to much to get up and I'm sure I will have time for a more thorough examination later.

My room was spacious. You could probably fit the whole first floor of Charlie's house in here with room to spare. There was a red and white color scheme and had a futuristic style to it. The bed was… odd to say the least. I'm not completely sure if it's real or if it's just a design, but the bed frame looked to be made of a carcass from an animal I've never seen before and I'm so happy that an animal such as this does not exist on Earth. That would be terrifying! Moving on, I look over to the wall and see that there is a fully stocked bar area in one corner. I don't think I'll be getting into that. I have a feeling that alien alcohol is much stronger than Earth. Especially for someone like me who hasn't drank a day in her life and isn't sure what her alcohol tolerance would be like. There were two dressers for clothing with the doors opened so I could see that they were both already fully stocked. I have know idea how they were able to fill it so quickly. Or maybe the dressers are filled in all the rooms. I don't know. It doesn't really matter. There was also a small coffee table with two armchairs in the middle of the room. Last but not least is the bathroom where the maids ran off to. They closed the door behind them so I couldn't really see what was in there. I hope there is a toilet in there and that it isn't made for other species. The only other thing in the room was a giant floor to ceiling window that had the perfect view of the Sakaaran city and junk wastelands. Even from my seat on the bed I could tell I was pretty high up. There couldn't be many, if any, floors above this one. Looking out further into the distant sky I could see the multitude of wormholes that open up to different planets. This made me think of home.

Before I could get too caught up in my thoughts, I heard the door to the bathroom open and the two palace maids quickly walked out and over to me. They each grabbed one of my arms gently and helped me walk into the bathroom. And that is when I was hit with a realization. Up until this moment I didn't think about how I would handle a bath by myself with all my injuries. It hurt to move and I was basically running on adrenaline now.

However, I didn't have to wonder for long on that because as soon as we were in the bathroom with the door shut behind us, the maids started to undress me.

I immediately went red from head to toe. "Um… You… You don't have to do this, I'm sure I… I can figure out a way to bathe myself." I stuttered out. My mind was trying to come up with any type of solution that would get me out of this embarrassing situation.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. It's the Grandmaster's orders to do anything and everything we can to help you and no one goes against the Grandmaster's orders." One of them said, not even stopping while they spoke.

This is by far the most awkward moment of my life. I feel entirely uncomfortable being naked in front of people and now these maids want to bathe me. I know we're all girls here and I'm guessing we all have the same parts but I don't even get completely naked in front of others in the girls locker room for gym. The last time I was naked in front of someone was the last time my mother gave me a bath as a toddler.

However, I don't voice any of this because I won't be able to do it without them due to me extensive injuries. And even of I didn't have the injuries, these women have more muscles then I do and are most likely stronger than me. I wasn't like I could over power them to make them leave.

They were easily able to lift me into the bathtub, confirming their strength, or my lack of body fat. One maid cleans my hair while the other washes my body. I was tense the whole time because that was a new experience for me and I wasn't quite sure what I should do. Every time the maid cleaning my body would get near my private area, my body would flush red with embarrassment and I would try to squirm away on instinct, but they just kept pulling me back and got a tighter hold on me.

They also shaved my armpits and legs. It's when they started moving the razor closer and closer towards my private that i really started to squirm and put up a fight area that and private area. I began to squirm around and fight them on the last one. "You guys really don't have to do that part, I can handle it myself. This whole situation is really just uncomfortable."

"We have do to this because this is how he likes it. It is our job and we will be punished if we don't do what we're supposed to. Now, stop moving or you are going to get cut." While she spoke, neither of them gave up on trying to restrain me.

"_Who the hell are they talking about! What does my body hair have to do with this guy! I don't care what he likes, IT'S MY BODY!" _I screamed in my thoughts. I was still squirming until I felt a pinch on my neck. I think one of the women pinched a pressure point because I suddenly felt my body completely relax and sink into the water in the tub.

I started to come out of it once they finished. They both helped me out of the tub and dried me off. I decided not to fight back because I didn't want the same thing to happen again like it did in the bath. So, I just stood there, red from head to toe, while they worked.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally saw one of the maids grab a robe that was hanging on a hook and some folded underwear. The underwear and bra were lace and both a sky blue color that matched the robe. The underwear turned out to be a thong but I would take anything right now just to cover myself up in front of them. They had to help me with the bra because my hurt ribs were not allowing me to stretch that way. It wasn't until I put the sky blue robe on that I realized how small it actually was, It only came down to my mid-thigh. But again, I would take anything to cover myself right now. The sleeves came down to my forearm and had lace flower designs on the ends. Once they had the robe on me, I quickly tied the belt around my waist feeling slightly more covered.

"You won't need to get dressed. The only thing you have left to do tonight is be seen by the healers and they are coming up here to see you." One of the maids told me. _Great, more people seeing me half naked!_

The maids brought me out of my thoughts by grabbing my hands and leading me to a chair in the bathroom that sat in front of a table that held what I am guessing is the aliens form of make-up.

They sat me down in the chair and one maid did my hair while the other worked on my makeup. I didn't use makeup on Earth so I'm not an expert but I didn't recognize any of the products they were using. I just sat there and waited until they were finished. Again, I don't put up a fight because I know the two women will get their way so why bother. They took me back to the mirror when they were finished so I could see the finished product. My eyes looked bigger and more doe like. My lips were coated in what I'm assuming is lip gloss, giving them a nice shine. However, no matter how good the makeup looked, it couldn't hide my black eye and cut lip. For my hair, the maid did a french braid at the top going into a bun. The rest of my hair was flowing free and curly. **(A/N Bella's hair is the same style as Scrapper 142's, so google her picture)**

The maids told me that they were finished with me now and that the healers were waiting outside in my room for me. The women once again helped me to my bed and this time they had me lay down.

I noticed that there were two more women, who I'm guessing were the healers, stood to the side of my bed around some equipment I've never seen before. The two maids left the room so they wouldn't be in the way of the healers.

Once they saw I was situated into a comfortable position, the healers were quick to set up their equipment and brought it towards me to begin their work. The first thing they did was power up something that I could only describe as a small, spherical, white, flying robot that hovered over my body scanning me from my feet to my head. The healers explained to me that this device would tell them all the injuries I had, both internal and external. All I could think was, "_This planet may be surrounded by junk but they seem to be further in the medical advancements then Earth is."_

When the device finished scanning me, one of the healers read the devices report out loud for me to hear. It detected that I had a black eye, busted bottom lip, a cracked rib, a bite on my outer right thigh, a badly sprained ankle, and multiple bruises covering my body.

The device also made note of the bite on my wrist that I got from James that I completely forgot about. The healers tried to question me about it, having never seen anything like it before, but I didn't want to think about the past so I just told them it was an old scar I got before arriving on this planet and they shouldn't worry about it. They didn't ask me anymore questions about it but still seemed curious.

The next step was to take care of my injuries. They brought out another device. This one didn't fly. They simply held it over each of my injuries and within a matter of minutes each of my injuries started to heal. The device was very helpful, it was able to completely heal my black eye, busted lip, the bite mark on my thigh, and all my bruises. However, the device wasn't a miracle worker, it could only do so much. It couldn't fully heal my cracked rib or sprained ankle but it was able to speed up the healing process. These two injuries will now need a two weeks to fully recover. They told me I should stay in the room during this time so I won't be tempted to do anything strenuous. I tried to argue with them on it but they told me they will be reporting all of this to the Grandmaster and he will make sure I stay in the room.

The only issue the healers seemed to have with my injuries was with the bite mark on my wrist from James. They tried to heal it multiple times with their healing device, but it didn't do anything. They left it alone after that saying they couldn't do anything more with it, however I could see that they had more questions than ever about the bite now.

Before they left, the two women maneuvered me so my dress was lifted and they wrapped my ribs tightly, telling me that the maids will be doing this for me the rest of the time, and also gave me Sakaar's equivalent to Earth's crutches so I could stay off my ankle.

Once the healers were done, I thanked them for all they did and they left, letting in the maids with my dinner.

After setting the dinner down next to me on the be, they left me to eat my dinner alone. I couldn't describe Sakaar's food, all I know is I've never seen it before. Good thing I'm not allergic to anything. I scoot myself up against the bed's headboard and began eating my dinner. I find that I don't like Sakaar's food as much as I do Earth's. It might be edible but it's not something I want to be eating for the rest of my life.

I finished my meal five minutes ago and now I'm just left to sit on my bed with nothing better to do. That's when I hear a knock at my door. I manage to stand up and grab the crutches beside my bed and make my way over to the door. I open the door to see the Grandmaster on the other side.

**End Bella's POV**

* * *

**No POV **

Once the healers left Bella's room they quickly made their way to the throne room to give the Grandmaster a full report on Bella's condition like they were commanded to do. As soon as they entered the doors to the throne room, they headed straight for the Grandmaster who was sitting on his throne. Like all the rest of his subjects, the healers knew better then to make him wait.

"Well, how is she?" The Grandmaster questioned impatiently was he saw they.

One of the healers started reading off a report from the injury scanning device. "The girl had a very badly sprained left ankle, a bite mark on her right outer thigh, a cracked rib, a busted bottom lip, a black eye, and multiple bruises covering her body."

"We were able to completely heal all the bruises, the bite mark on her thigh, the black eye, and the cut on her lip. However, the cracked rib and the sprained ankle were only partially healed so she will need to stay in her room for two weeks so she can recover. She should spend the two weeks resting and not over exerting herself." The other woman says.

The Grandmaster has no problem with this. He was planning on keeping his beautiful Bella away from everyone for awhile anyway. At least now he has an excuse to keep her hidden.

"There was also something else that rather baffled us." This got the Grandmaster's full attention once again. "The scanner found another bite mark on the girl's right wrist that she told us was a scar she got before arriving here. We tried to question her about it but she refused to answer. The strange thing about it is that the scanner found that the mark has a very small amount of an unknown substance embedded into the scar and it's harder and a colder temperature then the rest of her skin. It's not like anything we've ever seen before. We tried to heal the scar multiple times but it didn't work. Since the device couldn't heal her, there is nothing we can do about it."

All the Grandmaster could think was: "_This girl just keeps getting more and more interesting. There is definitely something different about her. What happened to her? And why wouldn't she answer questions about the scar?"_

"Is that everything then?"

"Yes, just make sure that she is resting so she can heal. She doesn't seem like the type that likes to sit around and do nothing."

The Grandmaster dismiss them and wastes no time going to Bella's room. He was there before he knew it and swiftly knocked.

The door swung open and the Grandmaster was frozen in shock seeing the now clean, unmarked Bella leaning on her crutches in just a small robe. He was stunned by her beauty which had become even more pronounced. He was now able to get a better look at the girl in front of him.

"_I was right about those pouty lips, they are just begging to be kissed."_ He thought. "_Like the healers said, her eye had been fixed and they were now the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I've ever seen that can't help but draw you in. Without all the bruises, he could better see her smooth, unblemished, pale complexion. Her robe was wrapped around her tightly which accentuated her perfect hourglass figure and the bra she was wearing pushed up her big breast that were able to distract any male. All in all, Bella was sex on legs. Yet, she somehow was still able to keep an innocent aura about her."_

After seeing her full beauty the Grandmaster realizes he was really falling for the girl. He actually wants her at his side as his wife and Queen. Her hidden secrets are just an added bonus.

The Grandmaster then noticed the bite on her wrist where the healers said it would be. He decided not to comment on it now and wait until later.

Once he realizes he's been staring at her body for too long, he looks into her brown eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Bella says quietly, playing the part of the shy girl and acting embarrassed. She didn't like how the man was staring at her. It was like he wanted to eat her. She has been in that situation before and it broke her heart. She didn't intend on going back to that. Besides, she really didn't like the Grandmaster at all.

"I see the maids and the healers took good care of you."

"Yes, they were very helpful."

"That is very good to hear. And is the room to your liking?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. Thank you." Bella said. She kept the fact that the bed kind of creeped her out to herself.

"Now, I have been given strict orders that you are to stay in this room for two weeks so you can heal. However, you won't be too lonely, I'll come by every day to keep you company." Bella opens her mouth to tell him that it really wasn't necessary but he stops her before she has the chance. "I won't take no for an answer. You shouldn't be stuck up here alone all day. So, I'm guessing you have some questions since you got here. I will be happy to answer any and all questions you have right now."

"Um… Yes, but I only have one right now." Bella feels her eyes start to water.

Seeing this causes the Grandmaster to worry. "_What could her question be that she is getting this emotional?"_

"Is there any way I can get back home?" Bella's voice cracks as she chokes back on a sob.

"I'm truly sorry to say this, but no, there isn't." The Grandmaster wanted to give himself a pat on the back, if he didn't know the truth he would've believed his lie.

The tears spilled to her cheeks and she didn't want anyone's company anymore. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now." She gently pushes the Grandmaster out the door and closes it in his face. She then fell to the floor and began full on sobbing.

The Grandmaster could hear her breakdown through the door and decided he would leave her alone for the rest of the night. He can't really deal with girls crying.

* * *

In her room that night, Bella eventually made it to her bed still crying over the life she was forced to leave behind. She cried herself to sleep.

In the room next door, the Grandmaster fell asleep to the image of the heartbroken expression on the girl's face when he told her there was no way home for her. It broke him a little too.

* * *

**So, Bella's living in the palace. I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be new meaning it's not in the original. So get excited for it!**

**Like with the original story, I would love to hear your thoughts on ideas for the sequel.**


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ:**

**This chapter is NOT in the original story. I decided that the reader needs to know more about what went on in Sakaar. This means there will be a few chapters that were not in the original story and things will be added to other chapters. So, look out for that.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_In her room that night, Bella eventually made it to her bed still crying over the life she left behind. She cried herself to sleep that night._

_In the room next door, the Grandmaster fell asleep to the image of the heartbroken expression on the girl's face when he told her there was no way home for her. It broke him a little too._

**Now**

**Day Two**

On the day after she arrived, Bella was awakened by the maids. She never remembered crying so hard in her life. Bella wasn't really the type to cry at all, but her situation really sucked so she figured she deserved to cry her heart out. She had a headache from all her crying and she didn't really want to get up yet but they wouldn't take no for an answer. She fell asleep in her clothes and makeup from the night before, she was sure all her makeup was smeared from her crying, and the maids nagged her about it. Bella couldn't really pay attention though. All she could think about was that there was no way home.

The two maids managed to move her into the bathroom with little help from Bella and it was the same routine as the day before. They undressed her. Bathed her. They wrapped her ribs like the healers said they would. They dressed her in a similar dress to the one she wore the day before, meaning it showed a lot more of her body off then she was used to. They put her makeup on and styled her hair the same way they did before.

Bella didn't fight back on any of this. She didn't say a word. The only thing on her mind was that she was stuck on this planet, never able to return home.

The maids brought her breakfast of more unrecognizable food. She ate a little but she didn't have much of an appetite for the foreign food. She wanted Earth food and to really just be on Earth.

Bella eventually made her way to the window and sat by it. And that is where she stayed until the maids brought her lunch. She again ate very little.

That is how the Grandmaster found her. He knocked on the door and almost didn't hear the small voice say "Cone in." He opened the door and saw Bella at the table just moving the food around the plate with her fork. She was staring at the wall with in seeing eyes.

He knew she was depressed she couldn't get home. The Grandmaster almost felt guilt for the part he played. _Almost_. He believes she will soon get over it and eventually she will be happy here with him. Now he just has to find a way to get her mind off of it.

"I wish you would eat more, Bella. Your maids told me that you barely touched your breakfast." He said on a concerned tone.

"I'm just not all that hungry." She replies, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"Well, if you want to fully recover then you are going to need all your nutrients." Bella wants to roll her eyes so badly, but she controls herself. "_Why does it matter to him if I'm healthy or not? I wish he would just let me wallow in pity by myself._

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." Bella says as she grabs her crutches and makes her way to the bed. "How about we finish our discussion later." As I looked back at him I could tell he was annoyed but he agreed anyway.

He stopped at the door and turned back. "I'll have the maids wake you for dinner. Make sure to eat all of it." Then he was gone.

Bella didn't go to sleep. Her mind wouldn't shut down.

After what feels like hours of being stuck in her head, Bella is struck with a realization.

_There has to be a way off this planet. The Grandmaster must be lying. I mean even Earth eventually made it to outer space. I just have to find someone who is willing to help me leave. The only way I find this person, is by getting out of this room. But the Grandmaster would never let me leave if I wasn't cooperating with him and listening to his every command. He's the type who likes to get what he what's and lashes out if he doesn't. So, I have to play the part of the innocent girl who listens to everything he says and follows him around like a puppy. I have to make him think I trust him. Ed- HE thinks I can't lie, well let's put my acting skills to the test._

So, that night, Bella ate all her dinner like she was told to. 

* * *

**Day Three**

Bella slept easier that night now that she had a plan.

In the morning, her maids were their to wake her up again. The routine was the same. Undress her. Bathe her. Wrap her rib. Dress her in another skimpy outfit. Hair and makeup. Then breakfast. Which she ate all of like the good girl she's pretending to be.

Bella spent her time between breakfast and lunch, when she was alone, sitting in front of her window, again. This time she actually looked out of it to see what Sakaar had to offer.

The answer: Sakaar didn't offer much, at least not what she can see from the top of Sakaar's tallest building.

So for the rest of the time until lunch, Bella went over her plan again and again.

When lunch came around this time, the maids brought in two dishes and the Grandmaster followed in behind them.

Bella gave him a friendly smile like she told herself she would do so he would think she's finally warming up to him.

She thinks it works because he gives her a smile in return after he checked her out in today's outfit. Bella pretended she didn't notice.

They eat in silence during lunch. Bella figured if the Grandmaster wasn't going to say anything, she wouldn't have to either.

It was only when they were both finished that he spoke. "I was so happy this morning to hear that you took my advice and ate all of your dinner and breakfast." He said with a smile.

"_Advice. Yeah right._ _You basically ordered me."_ Bella wanted to say but instead she went with "You were right. If I want to get healthy, then I need to eat."

The Grandmaster loved the fact that he thought the girl was eating right out of his palm, thinking it was so easy to control her.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I don't have a lot of time today. I just wanted to make sure you were eating. We'll have more time together tomorrow." He says as he stands to leave.

_No, I have to move forward with the plan. I have to make him think I'm taking an interest in him._ "Wait, before you go, can you just tell me one thing about you?" Bella asked, trying to make herself seem embarrassed.

The Grandmaster thinks about it for a second a Bella thinks she took it a step too far, until the Grandmaster nods and walks back over to her. He gets closer than she expected and she wants to move away, but she doesn't. He leans towards her ear and whispers "My name is En Dwi Gast." He pulls away from her. "But make sure you don't call me that in front of anybody else. Nobody knows but you." He gives her a wink and then leaves.

Bella waits until she's sure he's gone and then burst out laughing. "What kind of name is En Dwi Gast?"

_The plan is set in motion. _Bella thinks, eventually getting control of herself. 

* * *

**Day Seven**

The morning was the same as the others until the Grandmaster came after she finished eating.

It was time for the next step of the plan.

"Hello, En." Bella said with her best fake smile once the maids left the room with her empty plate.

He seemed surprised, like he forgot he told her his name or he didn't think she would remember.

"I was hoping you could tell me something else about yourself today." He gave her a smile and then took her hand, leading to the two chairs around the table. Bella was happy he didn't ask any questions about her. She didn't want him to know things about her.

When they sat, The Grandmaster continued to hold her hand on the table between them. Bella felt uncomfortable but she didn't say anything.

"I will agree to this, but first I have a question for you." _Damn, I spoke to soon._ She thinks.

"That seems fair." Bella replied.

"When the healers gave me a report of your injuries, they told me about your scar. My question is, how did you get it?" He asks pulling the hand he was holding towards him and ran his finger across the cold scar on her wrist. He could feel her tense when he touched it.

_I can't tell him that a psychotic vampire bite me. He might be an alien but he seems like the type to never stop until he got what he wanted, no matter the consequences or casualties. And I knew for a fact that he would want a vampire, if not to be one himself then to at least study it._

"I… I was bitten by my neighbors dog." Bella replied with the first thing that popped into her head.

"A dog? Aren't those the furry creatures you humans keep as pets?" He sounded doubtful.

"Yeah. This dog kind of freaked out one day and I couldn't get away from it in time."

"Do all dogs leave these unusual scars." He said, once again running his finger over her scar.

"Yes, this is what all dog bite scars look like." Bella knew she was really grasping at straws now but she hoped her tone was convincing enough.

She looked to the Grandmaster and saw that he looked disappointed. Like he was hoping for something more.

Bella got his attention once again when he continued to stare at it. "All right, I answered your question. Now it's your turn. Tell me something else about yourself." That's when the smile re-appeared on his face. It was like he couldn't be happier that her attention was once again focused on him.

"I have a brother. He goes by the name Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector. As we were growing up, my brother became obsessed with collecting objects of  
all kinds. I haven't seen him since I first arrived on Sakaar. The last I heard of him, he was the keeper of the largest collection of interstellar relics and species in the galaxy, operating from the Knowhere port installation."

There wasn't much said after that and the Grandmaster soon left. 

* * *

**Day Eleven**

"Will you tell me something else about yourself today?" Bella aks after they once again ate together in silence.

"Well, I feel like you and I are really beginning to trust each other so I thought that we could take this to the next level. I feel like I can tell you anything and you can understand me and won't judge me for what I've done." The Grandmaster couldn't believe how true the words he had just spoken were. This woman had only been here a few days and he has already began to feel a connection with her. He often had to find himself holding back on saying too much.

Bella lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt excited that her plan was working and he is able to trust her. Her plan is moving along faster then she thought it would.

Bella gave him a reassuring smile. "You _can_ tell me anything, there is no judgment here."

The Grandmaster smiles in return. "When I became the ruler of Sakaar, I felt that my subjects wouldn't love me as a ruler if they perceived me as a tyrant. So to gain favor with my people, I decided to create a huge arena which would serve as the main place for the Contest of Champions."

"What is the Contest of Champions?" Bella asked curiously. She had a feeling she wouldn't like where this is going. Of course she was right.

He was very pleased when he didn't detect any note of judgment in her voice. "The Contest of Champions is where I pit two prisoners, or gladiators as I call them, against each other and they have to fight. It quickly gained popularity among the subjects. The one rule is that whatever contender is able to defeat the current champion is able to earn their freedom." That last part was a lie, but it showed him in a better light.

The more he talked about it the more excited he got. It took everything within her to not outwardly react, but she was absolutely horrified. He was forcing people to fight, probably to the death more often than not, as entertainment. This man is more deranged then she had originally thought.

This is what the Grandmaster had been the most worried about telling the girl. He knew that this is what could drive her away from him. He is so happy to see that she is still there in front of him and the only emotion she showed was her fascination. _She truly is perfect for me._

After the Grandmaster left, Bella just barely managed to make it to the toilet before she threw up. She couldn't stop thinking about all the lives that were taken for his amusement. 

* * *

**Day Fourteen**

The two weeks of Bella's healing is finally done and Bella couldn't be happier. The maids didn't wrap her ribs during the routine this morning and the crutches are a thing of the past. She doesn't even feel sore.

Today's the day. She's been going out of her mind in boredom stuck in this room with nothing but her thoughts and some company here and there. She's finally going to ask the Grandmaster if she can leave the room today.

Bella was practically vibrating in her seat throughout the day as she waited for the Grandmaster. She even plowed through her lunch hoping that it would bring the Grandmaster sooner.

As soon as there was a knock on the door, Bella was out of her seat and welcoming the man inside with an excited smile. "Hello, En." She said as she took his hand and pulled them to their regular seats.

The Grandmaster was so happy to see Bella's reaction to his arrival. She's like a pet waiting at the door for it's master to return.

"So, it's been two weeks since I've arrived."

"Yes it has. And it's been the best two weeks of my existence."

Bella was creeped out hearing this but she was playing as the innocent girl so she looked to her feet bashfully, acting shy.

"Well, the maids said I am fully healed so I was wondering if I could be taken off bed rest and get out of this room?"

The Grandmaster became annoyed, he likes that Bella is locked away in her room just for him and away from everyone. He didn't want to have to share her attention. But he also knew that he would have to give into her demands. If she thinks she's a hostage, she'll start fighting him on everything.

"Yes, the maids told me this morning that you have fully recovered." The man hesitantly agrees. "So, you will be able to leave the room tomorrow but I do have some conditions." He added quickly.

Bella didn't show her aggravation and just continued smiling. She knew this would be a possibility, it's just the type of person he was.

"I take care of most of my business in the mornings, so you will only be allowed out of your room after lunch. Then you will go back to your room when it is time for dinner. If I have time, I will be able to eat with you." Bella nodded her head. She didn't care if she had to wait until lunch, she just wanted out of this room.

"My second condition is that you will only be allowed to go to the throne room. This palace is like a maize and I don't want you getting lost. Which brings me to my last and most important condition, I want you to stay by my side at all times while you are out of the room. The only way I can keep you safe is if you are by my side." _It will also let everyone know that you belong to me._

Bella wanted to roll her eyes but she held it back as she leaned over in her seat and squeezed his hand with a smile. She hated that she had to touch him but she had to make him think she was grateful and she definitely wasn't going to hug him.

"Well, I have a big day tomorrow so I should probably get some rest." Bella tells the man in a hinting manner.

"Yes, I suppose you do." He says getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll have the maids bring you down to the throne room after you finish your lunch so you won't get lost."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Good night, Bella." He says as he shuts the door.

Bella is lost in her thoughts as she gets ready for bed. _I know I can't just ask a random person to help get me off the planet because they might tell the Grandmaster. I have to get to know the person but the Grandmaster made it so much more difficult with all these restrictions. I basically can't talk to anyone besides him. But at least the plan is moving forward because I'm being let out of the room._

* * *

**So, that was chapter 4.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry I didn't describe all the clothes for the week. I will for later chapters. I just didn't want to think of more clothes. Thinking up a Sakaaran wardrobe was harder than I thought it would be the first time. Basically, all of Bella's clothes are skimpy.**

**I typically put a lot of description into Bella's outfits so you guys can see that the Grandmaster is telling the maids to dress Bella up in sexy skin-tight clothes that make her look like a goddess. The Grandmaster is using Bella's clothes to tell his subjects that Bella is superior to them while showing her off.**

**Like with the original story, I would love to hear your thoughts on ideas for the sequel.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just so everyone knows, my spring break is next week and I'm going to Cancun. I'm leaving saturday and I won't be back until the following saturday. This means there WILL NOT be any updates next week. I hope this doesn't bum anyone out too much but I need a vacation from EVERYTHING. I may even catch up on some other fanfiction.**

** I also just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has continued to follow along with this story. I LOVE all the support and reviews. Keep it up!**

**PLEASE READ: **

**We are going to be rewinding back a couple of days because someone special arrived while Bella was stuck in her room.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously **

_**Day Fourteen**_

_Bella is lost in her thoughts as she gets ready for bed. I know I can't just ask a random person to help get me off the planet because they might tell the Grandmaster. I have to get to know the person but the Grandmaster made it so much more difficult with all these restrictions. I basically can't talk to anyone besides him. But at least the plan is moving forward because I'm being let out of the room._

**Now**

**Day Ten Since Bella Arrived - In the Junk Wastelands**

**Loki POV**

After getting knocked out of the bifrost by Hela, I was forced to let the currents of space move me wherever it wanted because my body wouldn't move in the direction I was telling it to.

Some time later, I couldn't know if it was hours or days, I felt myself being sucked through a portal and I was falling as I came through on the other side. I was just lucky I was able to call upon my magic to catch myself before I hit the ground. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I saw just how close of a call it actually was. My face was just inches from the ground and had I landed where I was supposed to, something very sharp would have stabbed me in my stomach. It wouldn't have killed me but it would have hurt nonetheless.

I gently lowered myself to the ground away from the dangerous objects and tried to catch my breath.

Looking around, all I could see was piles upon piles of junk and more was continuously coming through the multiple portals that where in the sky, like a never ending supply of junk no one needed. The trash was surrounding me and seemed to go on for miles in all directions. However, looking to my right further off in the distance I could see a city. _At least I'm not on some uninhabited planet._

As I stood to start my journey, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Without making it obvious that I knew something wasn't right, I turned to see someone move quickly to hide behind a junk pile. And where there is one, I have no doubt that there are others.

My assumption proved correct when I was suddenly surrounded on all sides by a group of people who were holding weapons.

I know that I am in no condition to fight at this time because I have been traveling through space for who knows how long. Magic is the only answer to safely getting me out of this situation that Hela put me in. I'll have to use my presence concealment. It worked when getting the Frost Giants into Asgard during Thor's coronation, why shouldn't it work now. It's simple really, just a trick of the mind similar to hypnosis.

I hold up my hands in the sign of surrender and before any of them have the chance to come at me, I disappeared before their eyes. I am now unseen and unheard to whoever I choose. After that it was just too easy to make my escape. The only thing I really had to deal with was the long walk to the city.

* * *

It took some time but I finally arrived in the city while still under the protection of my presence concealment. I don't want anyone to know I am here before I want them to. The number of people clustered together continued to grow as I walked deeper into the city's center.

I was able to find a secluded alleyway when it started to get hard to breath with everyone in my personal space. I just needed some time by myself so I could think what step I should take next.

I sat on a crate I found and quickly got lost in my thoughts. _Hela is powerful. I have no doubt that she has begun to take control of Asgard. And I can't do anything from here. There is most likely no way for me to return home. So, I'm stuck on this planet for the rest of my life. … I can work with that. As I was making my way through the city, I heard multiple people mention a man called the Grandmaster who seems to rule over this planet. So, I just need to befriend this Grandmaster, gain his trust, then somewhere down the line, the Grandmaster has an "accident" and then I can step in. It's always easier to stab someone in the back when you are close to them and have gained their trust. Problem solved. Now I just have to gather a little more intel on this ruler before I meet with him._

* * *

Some of my questions were answered when I was listening in on a few of the locals conversations. I now know that I am on Sakaar, a trash planet surrounded by wormholes. Which explains why I have never been here before. Who would want to travel to a planet where you are constantly surrounded by trash. I have also learned that the Grandmaster's palace is the tallest structure in Sakaar, making it very easy to locate.

While I was listening in on the locals, I got the feeling that the people are scared of their ruler. This just tells me taht I will have to be careful around him.

What I found to be the most common topic of conversation among the people on this forsaken planet was about the Contest of Champions and, more importantly, the Champion who has been winning all the fights. I didn't hear anything of who this champion was but this beast seems like a very worthy opponent who I should be cautious of if we were ever to meet. From what I could gather, the Grandmaster uses his prisoners, unwillingly, to fight in the contest, which mostly ends in a death.

I made my way to the palace and spoke to a guard stationed there about meeting with the Grandmaster. Apparently I made the right decision because they told me that all new arrivals on Sakaar are to meet with the Grandmaster and anyone who doesn't is punished.

I was immediately taken to the throne room. I looked around and saw multiple groups of people spread throughout the room. Most likely the Grandmaster's inner circle. There were also guards stationed at the doors and along the walls of the room for the Grandmaster's safety, which seems smart with all these people around.

I was brought to the back of the room which held a throne that was sectioned off with a rope from the rest of the room. The throne was occupied by who I could only assume was the Grandmaster. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I was used to giving the smirks, not being on the receiving end of one.

I don't know this man, but there is something about him that tells me he has a slightly psychotic personality.

I waited for him to say something, but after five minutes of him continuing to stare at me I decided to speak first to move things along.

"Hello, I am Loki." I thought it would be best to hold back that I am from Asgard right now for two reasons. One, I didn't know how he felt about Asgardians. And two, I didn't want to be affiliated with Asgard if Hela has taken over and decided to wreak havoc on the rest of the galaxy.

I don't know if he heard me because he continued to stare at me with that same stupid smirk. So, I spoke again.

"I just arrived and I wanted to introduce myself." I stopped talking after that and stares right back at him with my friendly smile that hasn't been used in a while. I knew he was testing me. He was sizing me up. He wanted to see how I would react to him and this new situation. I wasn't going to shy away.

It was another five minutes after that, that the Grandmaster suddenly gave one loud clap of his hands, bringing all the attention in the room to us. I didn't flinch. He was going to have to do better than that to try and catch the God of Mischief off guard.

"So, Locksley was it?" The Grandmaster said with a smile. Apparently, I passed his test.

"It's Loki, actually." I politely corrected him. I knew he was trying to get under my skin. I was surprised this was the best he could do. Five year olds have better tactics then this.

"Louise, how did you arrive here on Sakaar?"

"Like I said, my name is Loki and I came here through a portal."

All he said was "Obviously" and moved on to the next question. "What is it you thought would happen by coming to me and introducing yourself." This man is paranoid. That's smart of him, but bad for me if he's questioning my motive.

"I assure you, I had no ulterior motives for coming here. I was just told that it was a rule that new arrivals were to introduce themselves to you so I did what was asked of me. I just wanted you to know that I have many skills and I wish to be useful to you in any way I can."

"Ahhh, so it's a job you want."

"If that's what is useful to you." I could tell that caught his interest. It's easy to tell the Grandmaster liked a little mystery.

He rubbed his chin for awhile with a thoughtful look on his face before answering. "Okay, you've caught my attention. I'll call upon you when I need something done and we can see just how many skills you have. In the meantime you can have a room here."

A smirk of my own threatened to show hearing this, but I held it back and gave a smile instead. A little bit of silver tongue always works and the Grandmaster is none the wiser.

* * *

I spent the next four days in the throne room talking to the others in the Grandmaster's inner circle trying to discreetly get any information I could on Sakaar or the Grandmaster. All I really found out was that people were scared of him. It was like they didn't want to say anything bad because they thought the Grandmaster would pop out from behind a corner. They were always mindful of where the Grandmaster was. So, I became mindful to. I learned that the he shows up in the morning, disappears at lunch while food was brought to the rest of us in the throne room, and he would reappear an hour or two later until he went to his room for the night. It didn't seem that important to me, I just assumed he liked to eat by himself.

It wasn't until I overheard somebody's conversation that I learned the truth. Apparently, the Grandmaster has very recently acquired a new woman he seems overly infatuated with. They were saying that they have never seen the Grandmaster so interested in one woman before. The Grandmaster has kept her in her room since the first day she arrived her.

* * *

**Day Fifteen Since Bella Arrived**

It was on my fifth day on Sakaar that I finally saw the woman who caught the Grandmaster's eye.

I could tell that today would be different because the Grandmaster was acting weirder than usual. He was continuously looking to the door every time it opened throughout the morning and he sent away anyone who tried to talk to him. This sent everyone in the room on edge. The most unusual thing was that he didn't leave during lunch like he had every other day.

It was at the end of lunch that the doors opened and three women came in. I could tell that two were palace maids by the way they were dressed. The third woman was following closely behind the two maids. Her head was down, looking at the floor, so I couldn't see her face. She must be nervous.

No one else in the room really paid attention to the new arrivals until they saw the Grandmaster practically jump out of his seat and run to the woman. By the way the Grandmaster was acting, I realized that this must be the Grandmaster's girl. When I saw her, it caught me off guard how young she looked. She couldn't be older than twenty. And no matter how beautiful she looked, she seemed much too young for the Grandmaster.

The Grandmaster took the girls hand in his own and pulled her towards his throne as he waved her two maids away. The Grandmaster called everyone's attention to himself and the woman, which was really unnecessary because everyone already had the eyes on the beauty. A deep blush grew across her body when she realized this. She obviously isn't used to the attention.

"I'm not sure if you all remember her, but this is Isabella Swan. After two weeks of healing she is finally well enough to join us here in the afternoons. I trust you will all welcome her and treat her with the respect she deserves." After that he called for the guards to bring a seat for Bella and place it next to his throne. If the Grandmaster has the girl sitting beside him, next to his throne, this tells me that the Grandmaster's interest in Bella goes further than infatuation. He's telling everyone that this girl is very special, like the soon-to-be Queen kind of special. It's also his way of claiming her in front of everyone. The only issue with this is, I don't think the girl even knows what the Grandmaster has planned for her. She has this shy, naive, innocent aura that makes it seem like she doesn't truly see the Grandmaster for what he really is.

And in that moment, I realize this girl has awakened in me an urge to protect her. I want to do whatever I can to keep her safe from that man. This girl is bringing something out in me that I have never felt for anyone besides my mother, Frigga. What is it about this girl that calls me to her?

I'll have to be careful seeing how protective of her the Grandmaster is. He's definitely not going to like anyone taking her attention away from him. And for my plan to work, the Grandmaster has to continue to trust me. It will make it more difficult to keep her safe if the Grandmaster kicks me out of his inner circle and the palace for getting too close to her. For now, I'll have to watch over her from a distance.

* * *

**Day Fifteen - Morning in Bella's Room**

**Bella POV**

I woke up excited. I was finally getting out of the room after two weeks. Also, my plan is finally moving forward which made me all the more happy.

The maids came in and my morning routine was the same as usual. Today, I was put in a gray and black toga style dress that was held up by a strap over my left shoulder and had a built in bra that lifted my perky breast nicely. There were holes in the dress on both of my sides starting from just under my breast down to my hips. There was a strip of cloth covering my belly button that attached the top of the dress to the bottom. The skirt of my dress was to my mid-thigh in the front and lengthens to my ankles in the back. My hair and make-up was the same as usual.

I have to admit that all the dresses I've been put in have fit me like a glove and showed off all my womanly curves that I've recently grown into, but I'm still uncomfortable because I was never one to show off so much skin before. I was always a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl who hardly ever wore a dress back on earth. These maids have really pushed me past my comfort zone with all the revealing clothes they put me in.

I ate my breakfast. Then I was practically vibrating out of my seat for the rest of the morning waiting for the afternoon to come. I have been locked in this room for two weeks, I am ready to get out. I don't know how the princess in fairy tales stay locked in their tower for years. I would go insane.

Finally lunch came and I practically inhaled it all so the maids could lead me to the throne room. They were not amused. Apparently, inhaling food isn't ladylike. _Who cares._

It wasn't long after that the maids were leading me out of the room and to the elevators. I was practically skipping my way through the halls.

When we got on the elevator, the maids made sure I knew which button would lead me to the floor the throne room was on and which button would take me back to the floor my room was on. I made sure to memorize them.

It was when we were off the elevator and walking through the halls to the throne room that my nerves it me full force. I was going to the throne room but the throne room was filled with people in the Grandmaster's inner circle. There is no doubt that I will draw attention being at the Grandmaster's side. And I'm not too crazy about the looks from the jealous women in the room who want to be in my place by the Grandmaster's side. It's not like I want to be there. I would gladly switch places with any of them.

Okay, just take deep breaths. I have to go in there so the plan can move forward. Eventually, I'll be able to get away from the Grandmaster and then someone might be able to tell me what I need to know.

All to soon, the doors to the throne room were opening and I was following behind my two maids. I looked to the floor because I knew if I looked up and saw everyone staring at me I would freak out.

That's when I hear the Grandmaster making a commotion as he makes his way to me, no doubt drawing all the eyes in the room my direction.

The Grandmaster took my head as he waved off the maids and led my to his throne. He had me stand at his side on front of the throne as he called everyone's attention to us, which we already had. And I obviously blushed. "I'm not sure if you all remember her, but this is Isabella Swan. After two weeks of healing she is finally well enough to join us here in the afternoons. I trust you will all welcome her and treat her with the respect she deserves." I caught myself before I rolled my eyes at the Grandmaster making another claim on me in front of all these people.

He then called for the guards to get me a chair and they placed it down right next to his throne. When he said he wanted me by his side at all times, he really meant it. Which makes things more difficult for me.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before after that, only taking occasional glances at me when they were sure the Grandmaster wasn't paying attention.

I was left to people watch for the rest of the day, as the Grandmaster discussed things with Topaz. He would occasionally ask me if I needed anything. My answer was always no. I just wanted to observe everyone in the room. I even tried to strain my ears to see if I could listen in on anyone's conversation. That didn't really work, there were too many people talking over the other.

I was also able to look out the large ceiling-to-floor window behind the throne that showed a great view of Sakaar. Now that I can see it closer and not from so high up in my room, iIt looked like the whole city was made out of the scrap metal that came through the wormholes. None the buildings were made out of the exact same material as another building.

That's how I spent my time until I had to leave for the day. The Grandmaster told me that it was time for me to go back to my room for dinner and to come back tomorrow after I eat lunch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

**I bet you guys weren't expecting Loki's POV.**

**I didn't write about Loki's arrival in the original because I thought it would be too hard to write about Loki convincing the Grandmaster to let him stay. I was right, it was hard. I still don't think I did it justice.**

**I'm open to suggestions to make their meeting better.**

**Like with the original story, I would love to hear your thoughts on ideas for the sequel**


	7. Chapter 6

Spring break was amazing!

Sorry it took me so long to update this week. I had to write a paper and I wanted to finish it so I didn't have to deal with it anymore.

This chapter is getting back to the original plot, but there are some changes. Some changes are big and some are small.

Bella and Loki meet! Get excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Previously

That's how I spent my time until I had to leave for the day. The Grandmaster told me that it was time for me to go back to my room for dinner and to come back tomorrow after I eat lunch.

Now

It was now the second day that Bella has been allowed in the throne room and she's already bored. This is mostly due to the fact that the Grandmaster hasn't let Bella leave his side.

She was able to walk herself to the throne room today so that seems to be all the freedom she's allowed to have. She was able to take her time and look in through the open doors she passed. She didn't go in them, not wanting to have the Grandmaster somehow find out that she's breaking one of his rules. Not when she's intending to break the most important one today. She has decided that while the Grandmaster's distracted, she will try to talk to somebody. He never said she couldn't talk to the others, she's just most likely going to have to briefly leave his side to accomplish this.

* * *

Bella has been sitting in her designated chair beside the throne for a couple of hours and she thinks the Grandmaster is sufficiently distracted right now as he is standing by the window talking with Topaz. Bella thinks they most likely left her side so she wouldn't hear what they were discussing. Now was probably the best opportunity she would get to leave her seat.

Bella stands from her chair, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and walks around the rope that separated the throne from the rest of the occupants in the room. She goes to the closest person to her which turned out to be a man who seemed to be a couple of years older than her. He was sitting at a table by himself so she sat herself down in the chair across from him.

The man gave her a flirty smirk and Bella doesn't think this will be as hard as she thought it would be. However, as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard her name being shouted from the direction on the throne. Damn! I was so close!

Bella knew she was in trouble now just hearing the tone of the Grandmaster's voice. He wasn't happy. The man sitting across from her gets an 'Oh Shit!' look on his face, like he just realized that the girl the Grandmaster claimed for himself was sitting at his table.

She gives him an apologetic smile as she makes her way back over to the Grandmaster with her head down staring at the floor. She thought if the Grandmaster believed she felt ashamed, he wouldn't be so angry with her.

When Bella returned to the Grandmaster's side, she looked him in the eye and tried to apologize but before she could he started yelling at her. This called the attention of everyone in the room. Bella's checks flamed red as she saw all eyes were on her while she was being scolded like a child.

"How could you do this Isabella?! You knew the conditions for being allowed in the throne room! You broke the most important one! You were supposed to stay by my side in that chair at all times! You can't just leave your seat because I move a few feet away! You have to be punished for this so you can learn your lesson. I want you go back to your room for the rest of the day. You can try again tomorrow."

Bella nodded and rushed out of the room, away from prying eyes. She knew she had to listen to his demands if she wanted to get back into his good graces but that didn't make her any less pissed. She really hated having to follow his commands when he acted like this. She felt humiliated. He just yelled at her in front of everyone, like a parent who was yelling at their five year old child who had wandered off into a crowd and got lost.

Who does he think he is punishing me like that?! He's not my father! I didn't think the plan would backfire that badly. Now I have to start back at square one to try and regain his trust.

* * *

So Bella spent the next week sitting in her chair beside the Grandmaster every afternoon. She didn't talk to anyone besides the few times the Grandmaster would acknowledge her existence. She mostly just stared off into space, bored out of her mind.

* * *

Loki POV

I watched as Bella came in, day after day, looking more depressed as time went on. She just sat in her seat beside the throne staring off at the wall, seeming to be lost in thought. She would only speak on the rare occasion that the Grandmaster would ask her something. She just sat in her chair, looking more like a decoration than anything else.

I couldn't explain it even if I tried, but I hated to see the girl so sad like this. My protectiveness of her was raging inside me, telling me I had to do something, anything, just to make her feel better. That's when the thought occurred to me, 'Maybe if she knew someone was in her corner, trying to keep her safe, she wouldn't feel so lonely.'

A week after the incident took place, I couldn't take it anymore. Something was calling me to the girl. I had to meet her and do anything I could to cheer her up.

There were two problems with this though. First off, I was still trying to prove myself to the Grandmaster and gain his trust and to do this, I can't be seen with the girl the Grandmaster had claimed as his own. The second issue was that the Grandmaster was never going to let Bella talk to anyone besides himself. He didn't want anyone to get close to her on the off chance that they would take her away from him. So, I needed a plan.

I decided that the only way to meet Bella was when she was by herself. The only time she is ever alone is when she is walking to or from the throne room. So tomorrow, I'll wait until after lunch to leave my room around the time that Bella usually arrives in the throne room. I'll introduce myself to her in the halls before she is seen by the Grandmaster. I just have to time it right so that we are walking to the throne room at the same time.

* * *

The Next Day in Bella's Room

The day started off no different than any other that week. The maids, once again, stuck to the morning routine. The only thing that changes from day to day is her outfit. Today, they put her in another revealing dress. Not that big of a surprise. It was a one shouldered, skin tight dress with a dark blue coloring. The top of Bella's cleavage was on display. The dress was cut to show her stomach and backside and there was a small strip that connects the top half to the bottom half. The skirt of the dress was long and reached her ankles. There was a slit on her side going all the way to her hip down to her ankle. And the top and the bottom half was connected by a ring that rested right above the slit. As usual, Bella blushed when she saw herself in the mirror showing so much skin, but the truth was that she was beginning to get used to it.

Bella was once again on her way to the throne room that afternoon. It is Bella's unfortunate luck that during this time, a gladiator escaped from the dungeon and is now walking the same halls as Bella. He stole a knife from a Sakaaran guard after knocking him out. The escapee was making his way through the palace, trying to find an exit, when he came across Bella. He decided to take Bella hostage. He didn't even know of her connection with the Grandmaster, he just assumed she was someone of importance if she was in the palace.

Bella was outside the throne room when she sees a man running towards her with his hand raised in the air holding a knife. His eyes looked wide and frantic, seeming to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Bella freezes where she stands in fear.

The man grabs Bella and spins her so that her back is pressed up to his front. He holds the knife to her throat. Pressing hard but not hard enough to break skin, yet.

Bella lets out a small scream as she feels the metal against her neck before the man can stop her. He moves his hand over her mouth so she doesn't have the chance to yell again, fearing this time she might alert someone.

Unknowingly to the two outside the room, the Grandmaster faintly heard Bella's scream on his throne. He walked to the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on outside. Looking out into the hall, the grandmaster saw one of his gladiators holding Bella with a knife to her throat. Neither noticed the eyes on them.

The Grandmaster's first reaction was to command his guards to save Bella, but then he remembers Bella's arrival here and how she caught Scrapper 142's interest getting away from the Sakaarans in the trash wasteland. He wanted to see how she would deal with the situation, so he decided to stay hidden for a little while longer. He would make sure that he stopped the Gladiator before he kills the girl.

As he held onto her, the gladiator told Bella he needed to use her as a hostage for a while so he could escape. "It's a shame I'll have to kill you on my way out of here. You're just so beautiful, but I'm not fighting in the Grandmaster's games anymore." He said putting a little more pressure to the knife on her neck.

Bella felt a tear slip from her eye. She thought that she would be protected being so close to the Grandmaster. Apparently, it just made her more of a target. Once again, Bella found herself fearing for her life.

Bella hated this. She hated being the damsel in distress, waiting for someone to rescue her. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to fight her own battles.

That's when an idea came to her. Bella suddenly remembered what she did to the Sakaarans who attacked her in the wastelands her first day here. She has no other choice. She can't depend on someone popping up at the last second to save her. Her only option is to try replicating what she did then.

Bella had no idea what happened to her that day, but she knew it came from inside her. She realized she really should have taken the time to think about what was happening to her and not just push it to the back of her mind. She could have been developing whatever it was inside of her with all the free time she has in the mornings. But it's too late now. Bella pushed all of that to the back of her mind and just concentrated. Concentrated as hard as she could. She had to figure out how to get the energy out of her. But she couldn't focus.

She became more and more terrified as time went on which wasn't helping her concentration. The gladiator was pressing the knife deeper and deeper into her neck. She could feel drops of blood slide down her collarbone.

Her concentration was lost and Bella realized she was really going to die. And that's when it happened. The blue energy burst from her body with the same force it did on the first day she arrived. Like the Sakaarans in the junk wasteland, the escaped gladiator was forcefully thrown back from against a wall by the blue energy. And once again, her attacker was knocked out.

Still in shock of almost dying, again, Bella slowly backed away to the other side of the hallway until she hit the wall and slid down it, holding herself together and shaking.

Bella's mind was stuck on the fact that she was attacked for the second time since arriving on Sakaar. She also had a growing fear of whatever this new power was inside her. It was easier to not think about whatever this power was and instead focus on her plan when it first happened. And it was working. Until now. Bella has used this power twice now and she still doesn't know what it is, where it came from, or what it could do to her.

* * *

The Grandmaster saw all of this from the crack between the throne room doors. He watched on with wide eyes and, like Bella, was in complete shock. He knew there was something special about her, but this is even better than he imagined. She is so much more powerful then he would have ever guessed.

This just gave him more of a push to proceed with his plans. Bella would become Sakaar's Queen, his wife, and now she will also act as his enforcer and his personal guard. He wanted to own her in every way and he would do whatever it took to get her.

* * *

There was another observer hidden behind a corner, who arrived at just the right time to watch Bella use her powers, that neither she nor the Grandmaster noticed.

Loki was coming from his room after lunch like he planned. What he didn't plan for was to arrive and see Bella being held at knife point. He was once again compelled to protect her, something within him was screaming to help her. But just as he was about to step in, a blue energy was projected from Bella flinging her attacker into the wall with a surprisingly strong amount of force. It was so powerful it reached all the way to Loki and was able to knock him slightly off balance.

Loki was astounded watching the girl defend herself against a man that had at least two hundred pounds on her. His intrigue of Bella grew.

He could see Bella's fear, on what she had done, increasing by the second. "So she has recently received her powers and she doesn't know what is happening to her or how to control it."

When Loki sees her start to panic he makes his way to the girl slowly, oddly wanting to reassure the girl but not wanting to startle her. He kneels in front of her to get her attention.

"Hello." Even though he says this quietly, Bella still looks frightened by the sudden voice.

"Calm down. You have no need to fear me. I saw what happened and wanted to make sure you were okay. My name is Loki. What is your name?" He already knew her name but he wanted to see in she could remember through the shock.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." Bella was still shaking as she replied but felt a little better knowing the strangers name.

"Bella, you have no need to fear me. Actually, it's the opposite. I wish to help you get control of your powers. I can help you find out what they entail and teach you how to control it."

Bella looks in his emerald green eyes in hopes of trying to see if he truly meant what he said. Looking at his face now, she can see how handsome he is. Long, coal black hair. Perfectly proportioned face. Pale completion. Very tall. He looks other worldly. "Really? You would do that for me?" She was relieved. Bella didn't know why but she felt a sense of comfort in the presence of this stranger.

"Of course I would. I offered, didn't I?"

"I… I mean… that would be amazing! Yes, please!" The hope inside of her grew knowing that someone was there to help her through this. She couldn't explain why, but there was something inside of her telling her that she could trust this man, that he would protect her.

* * *

The Grandmaster was still watching from the crack in the doors when Loki approached His Bella and they talked. He didn't like who Bella seemed to trust Loki instantly, like there was a connection between the two.

He was too far away to hear what they were saying but his control broke when he say His Bella smile at the man like he hung the moon and the stars just for her. She was supposed to only look at him that way.

"Bella!" The Grandmaster yelled, not being able to take it anymore. His concern almost sounded believable, but he couldn't hide the hint of anger he hoped the two wouldn't pick up on.

"Are you okay?!" He says as he rushes to her. Topaz and a few guards followed him out after hearing his yell.

The Grandmaster pulled Bella from the ground, and away from Loki, and checked her over before pulling her into a hug.

"Um, I'm okay. Thank you." Bella was surprised by the shock she felt at the difference between the comfort she felt being around Loki and the feeling of agitation that washed over her as soon as she saw the Grandmaster.

"One of your gladiators escaped and tried to take me hostage so he could get out of the palace. This man pushed him against the wall and knocked him out." Bella quickly came up with a believable lie so the Grandmaster wouldn't know about her powers. She didn't realize he saw the whole thing.

Loki played along with Bella's story not showing his surprise. He thought it was smart of her to not tell the Grandmaster about what she could do. The man's obsession with her already gave Bella enough trouble, she didn't need to give him more ammunition.

The Grandmaster knew this was a lie, he just watched the whole thing. However, he couldn't call her out on it because she would have known that he just sat back and watched while she was almost killed instead of trying to help her.

While still holding Bella to his chest so she wouldn't see, he sent Loki a glare. He thought Loki was only helping so he could steal his possession. This was the only way the Grandmaster could mark his territory without being too obvious.

He pulled Bella far enough away from his chest that he could look into her eyes. "Why don't you go back to your room for awhile. Calm down after what just happened. I will deal with this man. I'll send for a guard to escort you down when it's safe." He didn't want Bella to hear him tell Loki to stay away from Bella. She most likely wouldn't take that well.

"No! Please don't hurt him! He saved me from the gladiator!" Bella was more loud and forceful then she should have been but Loki could not be taken away from her. Loki had said that he would help her control whatever it was that was happening to her, he couldn't leave.

"I'll take that into consideration." The Grandmaster said sounding frustrated. Why can't she just listen to directions! "Go on up to your room now, I'll send the healers up so they can fix that cut on your neck." The Grandmaster thought of giving the gladiator extra punishment for leaving a mark of his girl.

Bella gives Loki one last look wishing with everything she had that he wouldn't be sent away. She heads back up to her room, hardly containing her anger. She hated that she had to follow his command. But then, she is struck with an idea.

She continues walking until she is around the corner and out of there sight before she hides behind the corner. She is lucky that she is just far away enough that she can still hear the conversation.

* * *

"Topaz, go tell the healers to go to Bella's room. Guards take that escaped prisoner back down to the dungeons and isolate him from the others. I'll be along shortly for his punishment." Bella shuddered hearing this. She didn't know what the Grandmaster's punishments were but they can't be anything good. And no matter how much she didn't like the guy that just attacked her, she felt that no one deserved what the Grandmaster would do to him.

After everyone left to do what they were ordered to, Loki and the Grandmaster were left alone in the hallway together.

"Why weren't you in the throne room this morning? Why were you arriving the same time as Bella was?" The Grandmaster asked in suspicion.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning. I came here when I was feeling better. Arriving the same time as the girl and the gladiator was purely a coincidence." Loki answered innocently.

"I don't care if it was a coincidence or not! The girl is off limits! She belongs to me and she will be the future Queen of Sakaar! I have to go deal with the prisoner, we will finish this discussion when I return." With that, the Grandmaster leaves off in the direction of the dungeons where the guards took the escaped gladiator.

Once the Grandmaster is out of sight, Loki rolls his eyes. It's almost sad to see the man's obvious obsession with Bella. Loki could tell from the moment he first saw her that Bella doesn't feel any interest in the Grandmaster.

Loki heads into the throne room and thinks up a new plan that involves meeting Bella without others knowing while he waits for the Grandmaster to return.

* * *

Behind her corner, Bella couldn't believe what she just heard. Her thoughts were spiralling out of control. The Grandmaster wants me as his Queen?! And what the hell was with the way he was talking about me?! He said I belong to him! What the hell?! I'll have to remember to be extra careful around him now that I know his intentions.

With the conversation between the two men over, Bella heads back to her room. She hoped Loki would still help her control her powers and wasn't scared away from her by the Grandmaster.

And once again, when Bella got to her room, the healers arrived and healed the small cut that was on her neck. There was no trace that the attack had ever happened. The healers didn't even leave a scar.

* * *

So that was chapter 6. Bella's powers made an appearance. Bella and Loki finally talked. Will Loki be able to go behind the Grandmaster's back to meet with Bella?

I hope you enjoyed it!

Review and tell me what you think. I am also still open to ideas for the sequel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_Behind her corner, Bella couldn't believe what she just heard. The Grandmaster wants me as his Queen?! And what the hell was with the way he was talking about me?! He said I belong to him! What the hell?! I'll have to remember to be extra careful around him now that I know his intentions._

_With the conversation between the two men over, Bella heads back to her room. She hoped Loki would still help her control her powers and wasn't scared away from her by the Grandmaster._

_And once again, when Bella got to her room, the healers arrived and healed the small cut that was on her neck. There was no trace that the attack had ever happened. The healers didn't even leave a scar._

**Now**

The Grandmaster has just arrived in the throne room after using his melting stick to punish the gladiator who tried to escape and left a mark on _his_ Bella. He never has to worry about that gladiator ever again and there's an added bonus of his dying screams sending a message to the rest of the gladiators who have even the slightest thought of escaping.

Now he has to finish his discussion with Loki.

He tells the guards to bring Loki to his throne. While the Grandmaster waits his thoughts are focused on Bella and how she interacted with Loki. He still couldn't believe the connection he saw grow between the two in the, not even, five minutes they knew each other.

He sent Bella to her room because he just needed an excuse to get her away from the man. They were getting too close for his liking. It frustrated him even more that she looked more comfortable with Loki then she has ever been with him.

The man was also mad at himself because if he was quicker then he could have been the one to calm Bella down after the attack. Then she wouldn't have a reason to lie to him and would have been grateful to him for "saving" her, and not Loki. Or she would have never lied to him in the first place.

The guards brought Loki to stand in front of the Grandmaster's throne.

"Good, now that you're here, we can finish our discussion. As I was saying before, this is your only warning. Bella is off limits. She is special. She's on her way to becoming my wife and the future Queen of Sakkar. Stay away from her or our next talk won't be so friendly." Loki had to stop himself from any snarky remarks that were on the tip of his tongue. That wouldn't keep him in the Grandmaster's good graces.

Loki always hated having to suck up to the higher ups, but it is a must for his plans. "Of course, Grandmaster. I completely understand."

He was lying, but the Grandmaster didn't know that. He made a promise to himself to help that girl and he still has to figure out what that connection he felt was between them.

As Loki turned to walk away to the other side of the throne room to join the others of the Grandmaster's inner circle, he had to keep the grimace he was feeling off his face. He hated the thought of the Grandmaster and Bella together. It deeply disturbed him for some reason. And it's not because he wanted Bella for himself. That's not it at all. He felt like he had to keep her safe from all dangers and the most prominent one was to protect her from the lecherous man and his obsession with her.

* * *

The Grandmaster called for a guard to go collect Bella and escort her down.

When she arrives, her brown eyes immediately lock onto Loki's green ones and a smile instantly brightens her face. Bella takes it as a good sign that he didn't glare at her for getting him yelled at by the Grandmaster.

Bella is about to walk towards Loki so they could talk but he shakes his head signaling for her not to come over. He discreetly mouthed a "later" to her.

Bella understood his silent message. He didn't want them to be seen talking in front of the Grandmaster. He is trying to stay alive just as much as she was and he is risking his life to help her.

She follows his instructions and goes to sit at her usual spot beside the throne where the Grandmaster was waiting for her.

Once Bella is in her seat, the Grandmaster quickly goes in for an apology. "I'm truly sorry for what occurred earlier, sweetheart. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Bella internally groans at the term of endearment and she is impressed with her ability to not let it show. "It's okay. I'll get over it eventually."

"That's my girl. I just want you to know that the gladiator has been dealt with."

Bella gives him a small smile but on the inside, she could feel the bile rising. He just told her he killed a man like it was a normal thing. _Although to him it probably was._

* * *

The day continues like any other with Bella sitting in her chair beside the Grandmaster. But now, instead of being bored out of her mind, Bella plays the attack in her head, over and over again. Trying to figure out everything that happened and what she did to make it happen so she can explain to Loki later. She was also piling up questions to ask him.

When it was time for her to go back to her room, Bella wrote down the directions to her room with instructions to come after dinner without anyone noticing. She discreetly handed it to Loki as she passed by him on her way out. She made sure no one noticed their little exchange, especially the Grandmaster.

Once in her room, the maids brought her dinner and she spent the rest of her time alone thinking about Loki and her powers.

* * *

After he finished his dinner that night, Loki used his magic to shapeshift into one of the palace maids he had seen with Bella before.

He was able to easily follow the directions she had given him to her room. He was passed by a few palace guards but nobody ever called him out because it wouldn't be unusual for one of Bella's maids to be heading towards the direction of her room.

After arriving at his destination he knocked on Bella's door quietly, not wanting to call too much attention to himself.

Bella opened the door with a big smile on her face until she noticed who was on the other side. She was confused because the palace maids didn't usually come back after they had taken her dinner away. That's when she realized that Loki was probably on his way up right now and the palace maids can't see him come here because they would tell the Grandmaster.

Bella was about to tell her that she didn't need anything and that she was going to bed for the night, but the maid walked inside without saying a word.

Bella let out a huff of frustration and closed the door. She turned around just in time to see the maid's transform into the spitting image of Loki right before her eyes.

Loki's amusement was obvious seeing Bella's look of awe. He always did love throwing people off when he did that.

"Loki?" The confusion was clear in Bella's voice.

"Yes, it's me. How else did you think I was going to get to your room without being seen?"

Bella hadn't really thought about it. She was just so excited to meet someone new and to get help. But now, she was more focused on what she had just seen.

"But… But, how?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I could help you. I have experience with powers because I have magic."

"Magic?" it wasn't really a question, she was just coming to terms with learning that there was more out there than vampires, and apparently her, whatever she is. _I really shouldn't be so surprised, I mean I am on another planet. This really shouldn't faze me._

As Loki waited for Bella to catch up with her thoughts, he took this moment to take in her appearance. He knows that the bond he shares with Bella, whatever it may be, is not one of lovers. However, he is still of the male species, meaning he could certainly appreciate what the girl before him had to offer. She was a beautiful girl, but he could tell she was well on her way to becoming an even more gorgeous woman. And the dress she was wearing clearly emphasized the womanly curves she was growing into. However, Loki noticed something about her that he couldn't dismiss. He has always been talented at reading people, detecting their lies and the things they hide and Bella was one of the easiest. She was an open book. Although beautiful, she doesn't seem to know it and is highly self-conscious. He could tell she didn't feel confident about herself with what she was wearing. Meaning, before arriving here, she most likely wasn't used to showing so much skin. This was most likely the Grandmaster's doing.

He decided he would help her build her confidence. _No one this beautiful should be self-conscious about the way they look._

Loki then looked to her neck to check her injury to see that nothing was there. At first, he was confused and then realized that like Asgard's healers, Sakaaran healers are very advanced.

Bella finally returned to the present and their current situation. "We have to be quiet. The Grandmaster's room is right next door and I don't know when he will be returning." She told him, not even noticing the way he looked at her.

Loki nodded his head in understanding. If anyone found him in here with her, there is no question that things would end badly. And there was something telling him, more like screaming at him, that he didn't want to have Bella taken away from him.

"You are very smart to not trust the Grandmaster. You have magnificent powers and without a doubt, if the Grandmaster were to know he would want to use you for what you can do. I also think that he has formed an unhealthy obsession over you."

Bella bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her stomach looking worried and a little frightened. "Yeah. I noticed that, too. I'm just trying to play along enough to get off this planet without being killed."

He doesn't want to add to her worries but she has to know. "You need to know that he has plans for you and I do not think you will like them. He wants to make you the Queen of Sakaar and his wife. I don't know what he plans for you after that but I don't think it's anything good." Loki sees the disgusted look on her face and assumed she would react this way. "Just make sure to be extra careful around him. I can't tell what he might try to do to get you."

Bella had heard the Grandmaster talk of his desires earlier and she feels just as grossed out now as she did then.

She desperately wanted to change the subject, not wanting to think about being in any relationship with the Grandmaster, let alone an intimate one. Yet, a feeling of happiness grew in her when Loki told her the truth. It just proved to her, without a doubt, that Loki really was on her side and wasn't just getting information on her for the Grandmaster or something else of that nature.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Can you tell me what's happening to me?"

Loki saw her need for a change in conversation, so he went along with it. "To fully understand your powers, I need you to tell me about them. When did they first appear?"

"It first happened when I landed on Sakaar three weeks ago."

"What was it that brought them out?" Loki asked cautiously. He didn't like where this was going, not if today was anything to go by.

"I was attacked by a group the Grandmaster called the people of the junk wasteland." Loki was right, he didn't like it. "I had just gotten to this godforsaken planet, scared out of my mind and not knowing where the hell I was. Then these people showed pointing their weapons at me. They cornered me and beat me half to death. I was left with some pretty bad injuries, luckily the healers fixed that when I got to the palace." She got more and more worked up as she talked. Loki could see she was starting to hyperventilate so he did something that surprised even him. He pulled her to him and hugged her, trying to soothe her and calm her down. _What is this girl doing to me?_ Bella was immediately comforted and started taking breaths at the physical contact. She hadn't been hugged in three weeks.

Loki leads Bella towards the bed and sat down with her on the edge. She continued her story while Loki still had an arm wrapped around her with her head leaning on his shoulder. "I was terrified. The fear of dying must have been too much for me to handle because out of nowhere, that energy practically exploded out of me. It pushed everyone away from me and knocked them out like with what happened today with that gladiator. I just ran after that."

"It hasn't happened since then?"

"No, not until today. I did my best to forget what happened because if I would think about it, I would have started freaking out. So, I focused on other things like trying to earn the Grandmaster's trust and eventually getting off this planet."

"How did you end up in the palace by the Grandmaster's side?" Loki asked trying to get the full story.

"That's the weird thing. The Grandmaster was waiting for me at the entrance to the city like some kind of welcoming committee. He said that somebody told him what had happened and that he was sorry for what I went through. He asked me to go with him. I didn't trust him so I politely told him no, making excuses along the lines of not knowing him well enough. He wouldn't take no for an answer and said he would have a room arranged for me in the palace. I had no other choice. The Grandmaster hasn't really let me leave his side since if I'm not in this room."

"It was the right thing to do to go with him. The Grandmaster isn't the type to be told no. He would have acted out and you don't want to make an enemy of the man who rules the planet you are now stranded on." Loki told her in reassurance. "But I do wonder, who told him of your arrival? If it was someone who worked for the Grandmaster, like his guards, then they presumably would have come to your aid. It makes me wonder if he has the people of the junk wasteland reporting to him of Sakaar's new arrivals. But that begs the question of why he wasn't told of my arrival. I landed her in a similar situation to yours. However, I used my magic to conceal my presence after being spotted which allowed me to escape. Anyway, we are getting off topic. It will just lead to more questions that we cannot get the answers to. So, is what happened today the same thing that happened when that group attacked you?"

"Yeah, it was. The escapee had a knife to my throat and told me after he was done using me as a hostage, he was going to kill me. My life was once again on the line. I felt powerless. I didn't have the strength to fight him off. All I could think was 'I've made it this far, I can't die now.' The knife kept digging deeper and deeper into my neck. That's when I remember the energy and realized I did have a way to defend myself if the first time wasn't just a fluke. I don't know how this power works so I don't know how to make it come out. I couldn't concentrate with the knife pressing harder and harder into me. It was when I realized I was really going to die that it came out."

Loki stands from the bed and starts pacing. He is silent trying to process everything he just heard, occasionally glancing at her. Then he stops and takes the seat beside Bella again.

"I know what I am about to tell you will be confusing and hard to understand but I need you to listen. Just try to keep up and I will answer your questions when I'm done." She nodded, encouraging him to continue while listening intently. "Bella, you are a very special Midgardian-"

"Midgardian?" Bella asks cutting him off, as her face scrunches in confusion.

Loki gives her a look. "Yes, Midgard is what your people would call Earth. A Midgardian refers to someone who is an inhabitant of Midgard/Earth. Now please, no more interruptions. Like I said, questions will be at the end." Bella nods her head looking sheepish with a big blush forming as she mumbles a "sorry".

Loki has to work at keeping a straight face seeing how embarrassed she looked.

"The power within you is a type of magic. I did not think it was possible for Midgardians to possess any type of magic. However, you seem to hold the strongest kind. Your powers are what one would refer to as a shield. There are two types of shield powers. A mental shield and a physical shield." At this point, Loki takes Bella's hands in his and closes his eyes. "Now that we have made physical contact and I'm actually listening to what my magic is telling me, I can sense that you have both shield types. So far, it seems to come out when you are in life or death situations. This power is very rare. I have never heard of a being possessing both types before through all my years or in any of my readings." He lets her hands go and stands up, giving her space and time to take everything in.

Bella's jaw about hits the floor. She just stares at him unblinkingly.

Finally realizing the meaning behind what he said, she draws into herself. "So, you're telling me that I'm some kind of freak of, not only my species but of everyone in the universe."

Loki is shocked to find that this is what she latches onto out of everything he just told her. Loki can see the self-doubt in her and it crushed him to see her like this. He decides to take this opportunity to start working on improving her confidence. "I wouldn't say that. I would say you are by far more interesting than any other in the universe. Bella, while you are definitely an anomaly to the others of your planet, you are too special to be labeled as a freak." Loki makes Bella look into his eyes so she can see the honesty in his words.

Bella lets out a giggle. "Well, thanks. I guess."

Loki feels a sense of pride being able to make her laugh after the day she's had. And in a rare moment that was becoming more frequent the more time he spent with her, he smiles back.

Bella comes to her senses and realizes she hardly knows anything about the man in front of her. This urge rises in her, telling her she has to get to know the man.

"So, how do you know so much about this power and what's happening to me? I know you have magic, but this seems kind of different."

It's at this moment that Loki looks out her window and sees that the sun is rising. The stayed up all night talking. "I think our time has run out." Bella looks out the window seeing be was right.

Loki sees how sad Bella looks at the thought of him leaving her and he felt the same way. "How about we make a deal. It won't be long before your maids arrive, why don't you try to get some rest before they get here. I will return tonight and we can exchange our stories. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours. Does that sound fair?"

Bella nods her head vigorously. She's excited about getting to know who Loki is. But there is also some fear inside of her. _He wants to know my story and I feel compelled to tell him all of it. Especially the part about __**them**__. Will he hate me when he finds out that I was just a distraction, a pet to be used and tossed aside when done with? However, somehow, I get this feeling that Loki would never hurt me and it is so strong that I can't help but believe it._

They both turn towards the wall Bella shares with the Grandmaster as they hear him yelling at his maids to get his bath started.

Bella's eyes filled with fear. "You have to go now, the maids could be on their way and if they see you they'll have to tell the Grandmaster. He doesn't usually come here in the mornings, but we can't take any chances. I can't stand the thought of him keeping us apart and there is no question that he will if he finds out you were here." Bella quickly takes Loki's hand and leads him to the door.

Loki is filled with happiness knowing that this bond wasn't one-sided. Bella feels the same way as he does. He doesn't think he'll be able to handle losing her either.

"You have to be very careful around the Grandmaster Loki. He is a hedonistic, eccentric tyrant who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And what he wants is me. I'm scared he will do something to you to keep you away from me if he ever finds out how close we are. Everything's a game to him. That's why he created the stupid Contest of Champions thing. He wanted to pit people against each other for his own amusement. He became obsessed with manipulating people he perceives as lesser life-forms into fighting each other to death. I overheard others in the throne room talking and they said the Grandmaster's overwhelming desire to manipulate others drove him to cheat at his own game to ensure his favorite champion wins." Bella warns him. She gives Loki all the information she has on the Grandmaster so he can be as informed as possible. She doesn't want to take a chance on losing him.

Loki takes in what she says. "I promise I will be careful, but that means we have to act like we don't know each other in front of others. Word can get back to the Grandmaster."

"I understand, but I do have a plan so just go along with it and remember to act natural."

In a quick decision, Bella gives Loki a hug before he can open the door. Loki returns it after the shock leaves him.

Loki is about to open the door but Bella stops him. "Wait! You can't go out there looking like that. Do what you did yesterday." Bella whisper-yells at him.

Loki looks down at himself and realizes she was right. He calls upon his magic to shapeshift into a palace maid and gives Bella a very Loki like smirk as he/she leaves.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 7. What did you guys think of Loki and Bella's conversation?**

**Remember, I'm still open to suggestions for the sequel.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has arrived. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_Something comes to Loki's mind. "Bella, we have to act like we don't know each other in front of others. Word can get back to the Grandmaster."_

"_I understand, but I do have a plan so just go along with it and remember to act natural."_

_In a quick decision, Bella gives Loki a hug before he can open the door. Loki returns it after the shock leaves him._

_Loki is about to open the door but Bella stops him. "Wait! You can't go out looking like that. Do what you did yesterday."_

_Loki looks down at himself and realizes she was right. He calls upon his magic to shapeshift into a palace maid and gives Bella a very Loki like smirk as he/she leaves._

**Now**

**Bella POV**

The maids wake me up after what only feels like an hour of sleep. I'm tired, but I really feel like the exhaustion is worth it if it meant that I was able to talk with Loki and spend time with him. And I am so excited that he is coming back tonight.

My mind was free to wonder as the palace maids helped me through my regular morning routine. My thoughts were filled with going over everything that happened in the time I spent with him last night. Thanks to Loki, I am a few steps closer in finding out what is happening to me. However, I still don't think that I am as special of a 'Midgardian' as Loki says I am. I'm just a plain girl from Earth who couldn't keep her vampire boyfriend's interest, even with her addicting blood. But I won't dwell on that right now. Loki and I will figure more out later.

I think back to the deal we made and I can't wait to hear all about his life. I just know that hearing his story, and him hearing mine in return, will bring us closer together and strengthen our bond.

I feel like a big part of the connection we feel is that Loki and I can easily relate to each other. I can see it in his eyes. There are flickers of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness that shine through every now and then. Just like me. Loki is better at hiding his pain than I am. He must have practiced masking these emotions for years. Most people probably don't even notice, but I'm not most people. There is just something in the connection we share that allows me to see past his illusion. And I have no doubt that this bond we share goes both ways, Loki most likely can see right through her, too.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked in the mirror once the maids were finished with me. They had dressed me in a one-shouldered, tight-fitting, black dress with a cleavage window in the middle of my bust area showing the curves of my breasts. My abdomen was adorned with a large golden belt that was separated into three thick strips. The skirt of the dress lengthens in the back to reach my ankles and the front of the skirt is pleated and reaches mid-thigh. I think this is probably the most modest dress I have worn yet. It still showed skin but at least my boobs weren't falling out of the dress.

The only shoes provided for me when I arrived on Sakaar were two pairs of golden gladiator style shoes. There was a pair with heels and one without heels. I obviously always go for the ones without heels because if something were to kill me on an alien planet, it would be heels.

As the morning was coming to an end, I was practically counting the seconds until it came time to leave my room. I was more anxious than usual to get to the throne room today. The first reason was that she wanted to follow through with the plan she had briefly mentioned to Loki. It was really risky but I couldn't help but to want to rebel against the Grandmaster.

And the second reason was that I just wanted to see Loki again. He was someone who felt familiar. Someone who felt safe.

When the maids said it was finally time to go, I was out of my seat and through the door in seconds, leaving behind the room that felt more and more like a prison cell every day.

Walking through the halls, I once again go over my plan. I'm am praying that this works out better than my last plan. I don't need to be sent to my room again like a naughty child.

I know that Loki said that we shouldn't talk in front of other people because it might expose our bond but it seems like thanking my 'hero' for 'saving' me from the scary gladiator is the right thing to do. Grandma Swan always reminded her that manners were important. If someone saves you, you thank them. It is only logical and no one, not even the Grandmaster, could call me out on it.

The Grandmaster definitely wouldn't like this but he can't hold this against me and Loki wouldn't have to go back on his promise to stay away from me because I would be the one going to him.

I walked into the throne and made my way to the Grandmaster because this time, I am going to tell him that I'm leaving his side. Hopefully, this will save me the embarrassment of him frantically calling my name when he couldn't find me like a mother who has lost her child in a crowd.

I spotted Loki easily, thanks to his height, and saw that he was surrounded by a group of people listening to someone as they were talking. Great, we'll have an audience.

I stopped in front of the Grandmaster who was sitting in his throne seemingly waiting for me to arrive. "Grandmaster, I was wondering if you would allow me to talk to the man who saved me yesterday?"

I saw an annoyed and jealous expression instantly came over the Grandmaster's face when he heard this. "Why would you want to talk to him?" It was creepy that this old guy looked jealous of someone in regards to me. I would never want to be with him. His personality sucks and he looks older than my father. It just really creeped me out.

I hid my disgust well as I answered him. "I would like to thank the man that saved me from the gladiator that escaped from your dungeons." I tried to throw a little guilt in there at the end knowing it most likely wouldn't work, but I had to try.

The Grandmaster looked less jealous now but still annoyed. "Very well." He muttered as he waved me away from him. He most likely figured that it wouldn't be worth starting a fight with me just so I could say thank you. I do my best to hide my smile of pure joy at achieving my goal. Just to make him feel a little better, I bow my head to him in respect before I turn to walk away. I've seen his underlings do this quite a few times after talking with him. This seems to slightly brighten his mood. He probably thinks he still has some kind of control of me.

As I walk towards Loki's group I can feel the Grandmaster's eyes on me. I knew he wasn't going to let me out of his site. However, what I really didn't like was that people began to openly stare at me as I passed by them. The closer I got to Loki, the quieter the room got. The Grandmaster's inner circle look to be feeling a mixture of confusion and curiosity because they have never seen me leave my seat before so it is highly likely that they were thrown off by the change. I may be walking with confidence but on the inside, I feel really insecure and trying not to freak out with everybody's eyes on me.

The silence in the room caught Loki's attention and now he was staring at me like everybody else. The odd thing was that Loki's staring didn't affect me as it did with the others in the room. Loki's attention on me brought a sense of safety and security like I would be protected if something were to happen. It made a warmth grow inside me.

Loki seemed slightly apprehensive and he kept glancing over my shoulder to the Grandmaster who was watching them but I can tell he trusts me.

By the time I was standing in front of Loki, I had everyone's attention.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan." I stick out my hand for him to shake.

Loki didn't hesitate to play along as he quickly stood from his seat to properly talk to me and took my hand in his. "Hello, Lady Swan. I am Loki and I must say it brings me much joy to see you have returned so quickly. I was worried when you never returned yesterday believing your injury to be much worse then it appeared. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing much better after a visit from the healers. Not even a scar was left behind. The Grandmaster had me stay in my room for the rest of the day to collect myself after such a traumatic experience." Bella fought the eye roll that wanted to make an appearance. "And please, there is no need to be so formal. It's just Bella, especially to the man who saved my life." I could tell that everybody had an ear turned our way, trying to catch every word of our conversation. Everyone was so nosy. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from that gladiator who escaped the Grandmaster's dungeon. Things could have gone an entirely different way if you weren't there." And that's actually true. If he wasn't there it could have been someone else who found me and saw what I could do. Someone who might take advantage of me. And we definitely wouldn't have ever talked. This thought left me with a pang of sadness at the possibility of never knowing Loki. Looking into his eyes, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "You put yourself in danger to protect me and I greatly appreciate it." I ended my speech with a big smile as I explained to Loki, and everyone else by default, why I was talking to him.

I was positioned in a way that I could see the Grandmaster out of the corner of my eye and I saw him start to smirk as he was listening to our conversation. I guess he was pleased that I was telling the truth about my reason for wanting to talk with Loki.

"There really is no need to thank me, I just did what anyone would do in that situation. I'm just glad you are well." This wasn't him playing along anymore. I could tell he meant every word he said. But that just makes me like him more.

"It was nice meeting you, officially. I would like to talk more with you in the future and I hope we can be friends." Peaking at the Grandmaster again, I see he is instantly dejected when he learns that I want to spend more time with Loki. That dejection quickly turns to anger and jealousy, probably thinking about _how dare I even look at another man_ even though there is nothing between him and I. It was very obvious how he felt, it was written all over his face. The room filled with tension and I didn't want to push my luck, I made good progress today because I was able to leave the Grandmaster's side even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I would like that very much."

I walk back to my assigned seat beside the Grandmaster doing my best to ignore everyone staring at me.

The Grandmaster didn't say anything to me after that, just glanced at me every now and then like he was making sure I hadn't run off.

The day continued like normal after that and I was soon sent off to my room.

* * *

** Well, that's chapter 8. I know there wasn't much happening but the next chapter is long because Bella and Loki tell each other their stories.**

**I'm still taking suggestions for the sequel.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has arrived. **

**PLEASE NOTE: A few things were added to the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Bella and Loki tell each other their stories. I think it turned out better then the original chapter did.**

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

**PLEASE READ ENDNOTES FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_I walk back to my assigned seat beside the Grandmaster doing my best to ignore everyone staring at me._

_The Grandmaster didn't say anything to me after that, just glanced at me every now and then like he was making sure I hadn't run off._

_The day continued like normal after that and I was soon sent off to my room._

**Now**

Loki was standing outside Bella's door, disguised as a palace maid once again. He had thought about just using his illusion magic to make himself appear in Bella's room. It would make things easier for him and it's less likely for him to get caught. He changed his mind, however, when he thought about what they would be doing tonight. If Bella's life story was going to be anything like his, things were going to get depressing. Bella might want a hug like she did last night and if he's just an illusion they won't be able to make physical contact. He couldn't deny Bella anything, especially that kind of comfort. Loki might even need a hug himself once his story is told, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Loki knocks on her door as quietly as he can so only Bella could hear it. He heard some muffled stumbling and then the door was opened.

Bella opened her door to see one of her maids on the other side. She was cautious just in case this maid wasn't really Loki but when their eyes meet the maid gives Bella a smirk that is identical to Loki's. Bella threw her door open with a bright smile and pulled Loki inside her room.

"I wasn't expecting what you did. I admit I was slightly caught off guard." Loki said as he changed back to his normal appearance and sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

Bella bit her lip in worry that Loki was mad at her. "I know it was a bit of a surprise and I'm sorry, but I heard the Grandmaster telling you to stay away from me. Thanks for not listening to him, by the way. I just kept thinking that a normal person, who was supposed to fear the Grandmaster, wouldn't talk to me in this situation. I just want to be able to talk with you and spend time with you so I did things my way and I was able to get away from the Grandmaster, even if it was only for a few minutes. With the way I handled things, the Grandmaster can't get mad at you because I confronted you first and announced to the room that I wanted us to be friends."

"That is very mischievous. I feel an overabundance of pride that I was able to influence you in such a short amount of time. I think this is a new record for me." Loki told her with his smirk and Bella gave a playful eye roll.

Bella sat next to Loki on her bed. Bella eventually broke after a few minutes of silence.

"Is it time? Will you tell me your story now?"

Loki slightly tensed up but gave her a weary smile anyway and nodded his head.

However, he didn't say anything. Loki was actually scared at this moment. He was terrified at the thought that if Bella was to learn everything he had done, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore, let alone be his friend. But, he couldn't lie to her. He physically couldn't and it is most likely due to the mysterious bond they share. Which he really had to figure out, but he'll save it for another time.

Bella noticed how Loki tensed up. He didn't speak for a while like he didn't know where the story started. So Bella decided she would help him out. "Why don't we start off slow. Why don't I ask a question, like how old are you? I don't know if it was you specifically or if it was another Asgardian, but someone went to Earth around a thousand years ago and told the people stories of the Asgardians and that's when Norse mythology really began. And just to let you know, you are mentioned quite a bit. So, you have to be at least a thousand years old, right? I mean how else would there be stories about you from a thousand years ago?"

Bella wasn't just asking this to try and distract Loki. She really was interested in what his answer would be. Growing up, some of Bella's favorite stories came from Norse mythology and over the years she kind of became obsessed. The stories of the Norse Gods truly fascinated her. The scholar in her wanted to question _The real_ God of Mischief himself to see if any of the stories were actually true. I mean he does have magic so what was written could be possible. If they were true, she was really going to have to have Loki explain some things to her. _Did he really give birth to a horse? No, my first question should be if he even CAN give birth? _Bella chewed thoughtfully on her lip as she got lost in her mind.

Loki let out a chuckle, thinking her rambling was cute and the biting of her lip was downright adorable. _Gods, this woman is making me go soft._ He felt himself relax in her company. He realized that Bella seemed to be the only one left alive who seemed to have this effect on him. He loved how she was so curious and willing to learn. He could see that, like him, Bella was a scholar. The only one to ever foster his desire to learn was Frigga. His mother didn't care that he wasn't the same type of warrior as Thor or the other children. The knowledge that he and Bella had something else to connect them just made their bond stronger.

"It is true that a few Asgardians, including myself, spent some time on Midgard long ago. The Midgardians worshipped us as Gods when we arrived from the sky and they saw how superior we were compared to them. During our time there, a few Asgardians and I told the people of Midgar of our adventures. Now, you have to understand that when stories get passed from person to person over the years without being written down, people start to forget parts of the stories or they would add things in and after a hundred years pass you have a completely different story from the original. The stories just kept getting more exaggerated. A very small few are accurate, but most have nothing to do with the original story. We stopped our travels to Midgard as the civilization began to grow more advanced and the belief in God's started to diminish."

Bella was utterly fascinated learning history from a person who was there. "I do have a few questions about those stories later, but you didn't answer the question. How old are you?"

"I am roughly around 1,050 years old. Honestly, it is hard to keep track after so long."

Bella was shocked. She knew his answer would be around there but to actually hear him say it really made it sink in.

There was a silence between them after that and Loki knew that Bella was waiting for him to start talking. He wasn't as scared as he was before, but the fear was still present. However, at that moment, he looked to Bella and she gave him an encouraging smile and that was all Loki needed to have his fears completely disappear. There wasn't a judgmental bone in her body directed towards him. He knows this for a fact because he felt the same way towards her. He could never judge her or even think of hating her for what she had done in the past or what she could do in the future. Loki will always be on her side and she will always be on his. With that thought, Loki began to tell his tale.

"As you already know, I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief. I was born in Jotunheim, the home of the Frost Giants. It is a very cold place completely made of ice, the perfect place for Frost Giants to live. My biological father was Laufey, King of Jotunheim who ruled over the Frost Giants. I was incredibly small when I was born, much too small for a Frost Giant. My _father_ was looking for a competent heir to one day take his throne and all he got was me, the runt of my kind. So, shortly after my birth, I was abandoned and left to die out in the cold." A tear slipped from Bella's eye hearing this. She took Loki's hand in her own and squeezed giving him support to continue. He tried to give her a small smile to reassure her, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"It just so happened that the day I was born was the day the Asgard-Jotunheim war took place. It was after the battle that I was found by the Allfather, King Odin, of Asgard. He saw that I was left to die and decided he would take me back to his home. I later learned that he took me for no other reason than his belief that I would one day unite Asgard and Jotunheim together in peace, to bridge the gap between the two races. He and his wife, Queen Frigga took me in and raised to be an Asgardian prince as their son. They already had a child a little older than I was, a son, Thor. They never told Thor nor I of my heritage and we were both too young to remember the day I arrived so neither of us questioned our differences. You might remember Thor from his time on Midgard. He fought alongside the Avengers, was apart of their little team."

"I grew up in Thor's shadow. Odin spent all his free time teaching Thor to one day take the throne and I followed along after them, learning everything I could, not even knowing that I never stood a chance to be Thor's equal in the first place. I was just a pawn in Odin's game. As time went on, Thor pursued physical prowess, focusing on becoming the perfect Asgardian warrior while I learned to perfect my magic with Frigga teaching me everything she knew. I became the most powerful sorcerer in all of Asgard behind Frigga, but nobody cared what I was capable of. Asgardians have always been more interested in strength than magic."

Loki continued to tell Bella everything. About disrupting Thor's coronation by letting in the Frost Giants because he knew that Thor wasn't ready to lead. Everything that had lead to Thor's banishment to Midgard. How he learned of his true heritage and the anger and betrayal he felt at Odin's deception and being lied to his entire life. He felt like a political pawn in Odin's game. Trying to prove that he could take over Odin's place as King of Asgard and the events after. He thought that Odin saw him as a monster that was never meant to take his place as the ruler of Asgard. About trying to kill off the entire Joten race believing it would please Odin and how it ended up cutting off Asgards way to travel to the other realms. How he fought Thor and how it lead to him falling off the rainbow bridge into the void of space. He had ended up in Sanctuary where he was tortured by Thanos. How Thanos used the Mind stone to force him to attack Midgard. The events that took place on Midgard leading to his defeat by the Avengers. He was then placed in prison on Asgard. How he felt grateful that they were able to stop him. This was the first time he had ever told anyone that he was forced to attack Midgard. He never said anything because he thought nobody would believe him, that it was just an excuse, so why waste his breath. But, he couldn't keep anything from Bella and he could see that she truly believed him. Loki told her of how Thor took him back to Asgard and he was put in the dungeon after that without a trial, not that he was expecting one, but it hurt all the same. Loki then went on to explain that Thor broke him out of jail and he helped Thor with his fight against Malekith. He explained to her that he faked his death and pretended to be Odin when Thor left Asgard, sending the Allfather to a retirement home in New York. He also told her of the recent events that landed him in Sakaar. How Hela was able to break free of Odin's prison after the King's death and that while she was chasing Thor and him through the Bifrost, he was pushed out and ended up on Sakaar.

Bella was speechless for a long while after hearing his story. She couldn't believe all that he had to go through. Sure, he made some wrong decisions but that was in the past and she wasn't going to judge him for it. She realized that they have a lot in common as they were both betrayed by people they had thought loved them, that they thought were their family. Loki by Odin and her by the Cullens.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that and I'm even more sorry that you had to face all of it alone." She says as she moves closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. "But is it wrong that I'm happy that you're here with me now on this horrible planet?"

Loki laughs and Bella joins in, happy that she could get him to smile. Loki enjoys the comfort and acceptance he receives from her. It is like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders that he didn't know was there. He can't believe that this pure, innocent girl actually accepted him for who he is.

They pull apart and look to each other.

"I guess it's my turn now, huh?" Bella bites her lip in nervousness

"Well yes, I would say so. Especially after everything I just told you." Loki tells her with a smirk. He too was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm eighteen years old. I actually just turned eighteen a few days before ending up here. I was born in Forks, Washington on Earth. My mom and dad divorced when I was a bab and my mother got custody of me. Renee was a bit of a free spirit who couldn't stay anywhere for long so we moved around a lot. I was around seventeen when my mom got remarried and I decided to move back in with my dad in Forks so my mom and her new husband could be together without having to worry about me."

Bella continued after that, telling Loki about how when she got to Fork and stupidly got involved with the "family" and how she felt even more stupid to fall in love with _him._ She still had trouble saying their names. Bella told him how they treated her like family and took care of her like her parents never did. About what they really were and how they were different from other vampires. Then she spoke of the James incident that took place and her birthday party that she never wanted in the first place. She started crying when she got to the part of _him _breaking her heart in the woods and what _he _said to her. Of how he left her there and when she tried to follow him she ended up going through a wormhole and landing on Sakaar. She then told Loki of everything that has happened since she landed here.

Loki was having a hard time controlling his anger. It wasn't at Bella, never at Bella. The ones Loki was furious at were this Cullen coven for bringing a human Bella into their supernatural world and then just abandoning her. If he ever saw those monsters, he would drag out torturing them before slowly and painfully killing them. Especially that no good ex-boyfriend of hers.

Loki had to calm himself before finally getting Bella to calm down enough to stop crying, there were just a few sniffles here or there.

"You didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Why don't you get some rest and tomorrow, or I should say tonight, we can start working on your powers." He says with a genuine smile doing what he could to comfort her.

Bella bites her lip once again, unsure if she was overstepping her bounds for what she was about to ask. But she does anyway, hesitantly. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Loki could tell she was embarrassed by her redeeming cheeks, but he didn't comment on it. Be just nodded and pulled them both back to lay on the bed. Bella cuddled into him and Loki was pleased that she was able to feel so relaxed and comfortable around him so quickly.

There was nothing sexual about how they were lying together. It was just one friend comforting another.

However, they were more than friends. There was a very strong bond that connected them. It wasn't a bond for lovers. Their connection steered more in the direction of very close siblings. Definitely not like Loki's relationship with Thor. Bella and Loki's bond was based on trust and understanding between the two. Loki could feel the bond was formed as soon as the met and it won't go away until one of them is no longer living.

Once Bella fell asleep, it wasn't long until Loki followed thinking about his bond with Bella and the best ways to painfully torture vampires.

* * *

** Things are picking up again next chapter. So get excited!**

**How are you guys liking it so far? Tell me what you think.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I already have the next few chapters written so I have decided to take a little break so I can write a one shot for Twilight and Aquaman. This idea just came to me this morning so it might take a while, but I really want to write it. I'm still not even sure what the main plot would be but I would have some ideas running through my mind.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I just saw Avengers: Endgame and OH! MY! GODDD! My life is changed forever! I think I had a panic attack and a heart attack at the same time and I have never cried so much during a movie. Chris Evans said they let him watch the first hour of the movie a while ago and he choked up three times. I have to say, Chris is stronger than me. Good luck if you haven't seen it yet!**

**The next chapter has arrived. Things are getting exciting! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_There was nothing sexual about how they were lying together. It was just one friend comforting another._

_However, they were more than friends. There was a very strong bond that connected them. It wasn't a bond for lovers. Their connection steered more in the direction of very close siblings. Definitely not like Loki's relationship with Thor. Bella and Loki's bond was based on trust and understanding between the two. Loki could feel the bond was formed as soon as the met and it won't go away until one of them is no longer living._

_Once Bella fell asleep, it wasn't long until Loki followed thinking about his bond with Bella and the best ways to painfully torture vampires._

**Now **

Loki was startled from his slumber by a door slamming shut in the next room.

He then hears the Grandmaster's loud voice demanding something from his maids.

He realized he fell asleep in Bella's room and now be has to try and make it out of here without anyone seeing him.

Loki quickly shook Bella awake. "Hey, Bella."

Bella awakens with a smile on her face when she heard Loki's voice. "Good morning."

He couldn't help but to smile back in return. "Good morning to you, too. I woke you to tell you I accidently fell asleep here last night. I can hear the Grandmaster is already up so I have to get out of here before anyone sees me."

Bella nods bit he sees the dejected look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asks her in concern, hoping he didn't do anything to upset her.

"I hate the fact that you're going to leave and we have to act like we don't know each other just to appease the Grandmaster."

I do too. But, we don't have to act like we don't know each other. If my memory serves me correctly, I believe you declared to the whole throne room that you wanted us to become friends yesterday.

"If you are the one to approach me, then I do not see how the Grandmaster could call us out without looking possessive and overprotective." Loki answers playfully with a mischievous smirk.

Bella gives him a smirk, that looks more like a smile, in return. It wasn't as mischievous as it was innocent.

That's when Bella remember the predicament they were in.

"Okay, I'll approach you again, but you have to go. The maids will be here any minute." Bella says as she tries to push him out of the bed unsuccessfully.

Loki just chuckles at her attempts and stands on his own. He walks to the door with Bella following behind him.

Before he leaves, Loki turns to remind her. "I'll come back tonight and then we can start to work on your powers, see if we can figure them out." Bella nods her head enthusiastically. She's excited at the thought of finally learning about her abilities.

He shifts into the same maid disguise he had last night and peeks his head out the door looking both ways and sees the coast is clear. He then makes his way into the hallway heading in the direction of the elevators.

Bella watches him until he's out of sight before making her way back to the bed to wait for the maids.

As she waits, Bella thinks about her bond with Loki and how it has strengthened the more they got to know each other. "_Loki is more than a friend, he is like a brother to me and with every action he takes, he is proving that he cares for me."_

Bella isn't left to her thoughts long as there was a knock at her door and the palace maids welcomed themselves inside without waiting for a reply. She rolls her eyes at them. It's just like every other day, there's no privacy.

They do their normal routine. Today, they choose a white dress with a skin-tight bodice for her. A golden bandeau bra was attached to the dress. The white fabric of the dress plunges around the bust so the bandeau bra is more noticable and her breast draw more attention. The skirt is a miniskirt with a pleated style going to mid-thigh. WIth the dress, she wore the golden gladiator shoes without the heels. The outfit was completed with a golden forearm bracelet.

The dress was somewhat sporty, like a sluty tennis outfit and Bella thought it would be perfect for practicing her powers with Loki tonight.

* * *

"The Grandmaster has called you down to the throne room for the evening." The maid had told her after lunch. Bella just nodded and left the room. They really didn't have to tell her anymore, it was the same everyday.

Bella arrived at the throne room without incident. When the doors opened and she walked inside, everyone looked to see the new arrival, including the Grandmaster.

His jaw almost hit the floor when he took in her appearance. He couldn't take his eyes of her full, supple breasts. The dress really made them pop. "_She looks absolutely stunning in that dress. I almost wish the maids didn't put her in it with all the lustful stares she's getting. They should know better then to look at something that belongs to me."_

Bella did her best to forget about all the eyes on her as she sat beside the Grandmaster. But, that was hard to do when the worst one wouldn't take his eyes off of her chest was sitting right beside her. She grew more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

Bella felt like trying anything just to make him stop staring at her that way, so she decided on trying to make him a little angry.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Loki across the room talking to somebody and gave her a not so obvious encouraging smile. She thinks that this might be a good of time as any. "I would like to get to know my savior if that is alright with you?"

Bella stands from her seat and heads in Loki's direction before the Grandmaster could respond and most likely tell her no with some lame excuse.

She didn't hear the Grandmaster mutter to himself as he watched her walk away from him with his anger growing. "But he didn't save you."

"_I saw how Bella was able to defend herself with her powers from the escaped gladiator. Why is she lying and continuing to act like Loki is the one who saved her? It must have something to do with the connection I saw form between the two of them. I could see it from the first minute the two looked at each other. I don't know how, but there must be something going on between them. However, I won't allow for my Queen to be taken away from me. She's too special. I can't lose her or her power to someone else."_

The Grandmaster motions for Topaz to come to him. "Topaz, I want you to keep an eye on my Bella and Loki. Something is going on and I want to know what it is." Topaz nods at her orders and continues to discreetly watch over the two new friends throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

After leaving the Grandmaster's side, Bella walks over to Loki who is having a conversation with one of the Grandmaster's subjects.

She taps on Loki's shoulder, interrupting his talk, but she doesn't feel too bad about it when she sees Loki smiling at her as he turns to her.

"Hello, Loki. If you have some time, I was wondering if we could talk and get to know each other a little better." She says as she gives him her own bright smile in return.

"I would like nothing more." He says as he excuses himself from the person he was talking to before and lead Bella to two open seats in a corner with not a lot of people around giving them some semblance of privacy.

They both already know that everyone is going to try and listen in on their conversation, but they couldn't find it in them to care. Bella and Loki just liked that they were able to spend more time together. The two stuck with mundane topics that didn't matter if people overheard. They both felt that it was a good time to get to know the basic facts about the other.

Loki and Bella talked for hours. It was almost time for Bella to make her way back to her room for the night when the Grandmaster finally had enough of their friendly attitude. All he could think was that Bella and Loki were becoming too close. "_I can't take this anymore. Loki is taking all of her attention when Bella is supposed to be mine. She is meant to be acting this way with me. I have to put a stop to this!"_

The Grandmaster walked over to the two. He tried to walk with his usual swagger to act casual but he was having a hard time hiding the anger and jealousy he felt.

What pissed him off even more was that the two didn't even notice him approaching. They were too engrossed in their conversation and caught up in each other. The Grandmaster was standing right at Bella's side and they didn't even notice.

The Grandmaster was doing his best to contain his anger until now, but this made him furious. "_I am the King of Sakaar, ruler of this wasteland! How dare they ignore me in my own throne room, in front of my subjects!?"_

When he coughed to get their attention, the two were finally brought out of their world and both looked to the Grandmaster.

"Bella, I would like to have a word with you. Please follow me."

"I-" But, before Bella could finish, the Grandmaster grabbed her arm in a tight grip and started dragging her behind him as he walked them out of the throne and into the hallway so no one would hear their conversation.

Loki was infuriated as he could do nothing but watch as the Grandmaster forcefully handled Bella. He couldn't blow their cover because he knew Bella wouldn't want to throw away everything they have worked so hard for. So, all he could do was wait where he was until they were done talking. He sat, fuming.

* * *

"Please, loosen your grip. You're hurting me." The Grandmaster didn't even register that Bella had said anything. He was just so angry that she wasn't considering his feelings.

He quickly came up with what he thought was a brilliant excuse in his mind and he morphed his face into a concerned expression the best he could while still filled with fury. He finally let go of her arm as he spoke. "Bella, I don't think you should be hanging out with Loki anymore."

He said this in a condescending tone and Bella was fuming at both what he was saying and the fact he was talking to her like a confused child. However, she played her part of the innocent girl perfectly. Like a puppy would, Bella cocked her head to the side and gave him the most adorable confused look. "Why not? Loki is nice to me and we have a lot in common."

The Grandmaster was almost distracted by her innocent appearance, but he had a point to make, so he summoned up some courage and was barely able to stay focused. "I want you to stay away from him because you don't know him, Bella and you most certainly can't trust him."

"That's not true. I have gotten to know Loki really well when we have talked and we are able to understand each other. I have had someone like that in a really long time." Bella was trying to defend her new big brother. And this wasn't just an act anymore, she really meant what she was saying. She and Loki really were able to understand each other, probably better than with anyone she had ever met.

The Grandmaster just shakes his head, his frustration clear. "I've known you longer than Loki has so I think I can understand you better than he does. And I do understand you, but I can see what the problem is now." He says looking disappointed. "I thought you would have been taught this by now at your age but the people of Earth have always been behind. Bella, not all men are good. There are some that might have hidden agendas. Most men will be nice to you for the sole reason of wanting it to lead to sexual intercourse. But, you see, I'm not like that. I care about you and your wellbeing. I'm telling you this because I'm trying to look out for you." Bella was irate. The Grandmaster talking to her like a dad teaching his teenage daughter about the dangers of men.

"Loki isn't like that!" Bella was getting angrier the longer she talked to him and the Grandmaster was feeding off her anger, getting heated too. "_Why can't Bella understand that I just want her to myself?! She's not supposed to be interacting with men other than me! Her attention should be on me! I know she feels the same way as I do so she should understand!"_

"Bella, you are a very beautiful woman, you just have to remember that you have a brain and you should use it from time to time."

Bella's jaw dropped at that. She was speechless. "_I can't believe it. Did he really just say that shit to me?!"_

"I think it's best that from now on you should just stay at my side during your time in the throne room. That way you won't be confused about who is good and who isn't. I can tell you, just put your trust in me."

Bella gave the Grandmaster a good slap on the cheek after his little speech. She couldn't fight it. He's just such a chauvinistic asshole.

She turned and was about to run off to her room but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Despite his old age, he was strong and she couldn't fight him off. He held her in place as he stared at her for a few seconds. And then he did something that surprised the hell out of her.

He moved his hand to the back of Bella's neck and with force, he pushed her face towards his and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Bella found herself frozen in shock for a second. "_Is this actually happening right now? I mean is it some sick nightmare and I can't wake up?"_

Once she registered that this was really happening, that this was real life, she tried with all her strength to push the Grandmaster away, but he had the upper hand, he was too strong.

He pulled the girl closer to him so there was barely any space between them, effectively stopping her struggling. Then his tongue darted out of his mouth as it tried to force its way into Bella's.

Bella clenched her lips and teeth together as hard as she could so the Grandmaster couldn't gain entrance, thanking God she was able to do at least _something_ to stop him.

"_This is sooo disgusting! Absolutely vile! This man is old enough to be my father! Why would the Grandmaster ever think I would want this? Does he even care?! Is this somehow my fault? Was I too convincing in the small amount of flirting I did to give this man any indication that this would be okay? And why am I constantly being attacked?! I am sooo sick of this! I have to do something before he takes this even further."_

All her anger towards the Grandmaster, that Bella had to hold in since meeting the man, was gathering itself together inside of her body while all these thoughts were racing through her mind. The grouping of anger that had formed inside of her was just too much for her to keep contained inside. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Once again, the blue energy was expelled from her body. The Grandmaster was thrown away from her, looking very much like a ragdoll, and hit the wall. Ironically, it was the same wall that Bella had thrown the gladiator against, but Bella couldn't find the humor in it right now.

She assumed that the Grandmaster had been knocked out like all the rest of her attackers were, but she didn't stay to check. As soon as the Grandmaster collided with the wall, Bella took off in the direction of her room.

Bella frequently looked behind her, fearing the Grandmaster had awoken and would send his guards after her. She ran to her room, scared out of her mind. "_What's going to happen to me now? I was obviously defending myself but the Grandmaster will more than likely come up with a story about how I attacked him out of nowhere. And out of fear of him, everyone will obviously take his side over mine, even if they did believe I was telling the truth. All except Loki, of course. Is the Grandmaster going to retaliate in some way? I know he is obsessed with me but is he really going to let go of this blatant display of disrespect? He can't right? Oh no! The Grandmaster knows what I can do now! What's he going to do to me? Is he going to use me for something?! Experiment on me?! I can't handle this by myself! I need Loki!"_

Bella finally makes it to her room and slams the door behind her. She feels only slightly better knowing that she was now in the safety of her room with at least a door to temporarily block the guards from getting to her.

She runs to her bed and dives under the covers making sure the are over her head, shielding her from the world as best they can. Her panic continues to rise as she kept going over everything that happened. Bella pulls at her hair, freaking out. She is past her breaking point as she starts to hyperventilate and curls into a ball sobbing.

* * *

Loki watches as the Grandmaster is helped into the throne room by his guards half an hour after he left with Bella. Loki began to worry as he waited for Bella to come back in too. After twenty minutes without her return, Loki's worry grew.

Loki continued to watch the Grandmaster as Topaz and his guards continued to fuss over him and asked what happened and how he ended up unconscious in the hallway.

Loki turned his ear to the throne hearing this. "_What happened to Bella while the Grandmaster was unconscious? Were they attacked? Is Bella hurt, too? Why didn't she come back in with the Grandmaster? Where is she now?" _He continued to listen to their conversation on the off chance any he could learn the answer to any of his questions.

Loki grew frustrated when the Grandmaster didn't answer their questions and waved them away instead. "_How am I supposed to find out what happened to Bella if he won't talk about it?"_

Once he was left alone, Loki could finally get a clear view of the Grandmaster without his guards blocking him.

The Grandmaster sat in his chair almost pouting, looking like a disappointed child who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away. He was running his hand over his cheek and Loki saw the way he flinched after touching the now noticeable red mark. Once the hand had moved, Loki was able to see the imprint of a small hand on the Grandmaster's face.

When the Grandmaster was helped into room and Bella didn't show up, he instantly knew something was wrong. The slap mark on his face is even more evidence that his assumption was correct.

Loki wanted to leave and check to see if Bella was in her room and if she was alright but he saw the way the Grandmaster kept glancing his direction, like he was watching over him. He also caught Topaz watching him a few times while the Grandmaster was in the hallway. He knew they were suspicious of him so he couldn't leave the room right now without raising too many questions concerning his new friendship with Bella. So, he would just have to wait until the time they agreed on to check on her. "_This wait is going to be torture."_

* * *

A few hours later, Bella was still in her bed when it was around the time for Loki to arrive. She had managed to stop crying during those hours and was now content with staring at the ceiling. She was somewhat in a state of shock. She couldn't believe all the things that have happened since she got to Sakaar and the Grandmaster's lip attack was still on her mind.

Bella had turned the maids away when they had come to bring her dinner. She had lost her appetite thanks to the Grandmaster and she didn't want to see anyone if they weren't Loki.

At that moment there was a knock at the door announcing that Loki had arrived which brought her out of her thoughts. The knocking was more frantic than usual.

Not wasting any time, Bella ran to the door and swung it open. A maid was standing there with a concerned look on her face. She pulled the maid into the room and hugged her tight after closing the door. She didn't even stop to question if this maid was really Loki, she just wanted some comfort right now.

As Bella was hugging the maid, she felt the body grow taller as she got on her tiptoes to keep her arms around the his neck. She also felt Loki's muscles tone as it hardened against her telling her it was, in fact l, Loki that she was hugging.

Loki pulled away from the hug to look at her while still keeping her close. Seeing that Bella was in her room and didn't appear to be injured had calmed him down some, but his concern returned full force when he noticed that her eyes were puffy and red realizing she had been crying.

He pulled her back into his arms and Bella was slightly shocked that Loki had initiated the hug himself this time, but she really needed it.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back to the throne room. Then I saw the Grandmaster being helped in by his guards. I didn't know what to think. What happened?" He asked her as he spoke softly in her ear.

Tears slipped from Bella's eyes as she relieved what happened, but hearing the concern in Loki's voice reminded her that she had someone who cared on this god forsaken planet and that would be on her side.

Bella snuggled her face into the crook of Loki's neck. He picked her up, carried her to the bed and sat down next to her. She immediately cuddled into his side. Neither said it out loud but both were once again amazed by the fact that they were so comfortable with each other after knowing the other for such a short amount of time.

"He kissed me Loki! The Grandmaster kissed me! I tried to get away from him but he was just too strong. He completely caught me off guard and when he tried to take it further my power exploded again. After he was thrown against the wall, l ran." Bella told him all of this with tears running down her face.

Loki pulled the crying woman to him once again. He figured if he was focused on comforting Bella and wouldn't go and kill the Grandmaster.

Bella pulled away from Loki and looked into his eyes with a determined expression. "He kissed me and I couldn't do anything about it. Teach me how to defend myself. I never want to be that weak again."

Loki couldn't say no. He nodded seeing how much she meant what she said.

"You will no longer be left defenseless, Bella."

* * *

**So, that was chapter 10. The longest chapter yet. What did you think. **

**Next chapter, Loki teaches Bella to defend herself and how to use her power. There will be a lot of new things added in and somethings taken out so get excited.**

**The reason I updated this tonight is because I just needed something after watching Avengers: Endgame. I haven't updated recently because I've been working on the Twilight/Aquaman crossover I told you guys about last chapter. The crossover has kind of taken over my mind right now so I want to write it all out and then post it. So I won't be updating this story for a while. I hope you guys understand. **


End file.
